Ƴσu вeℓσng ωιтн мe
by LaChimeraDiPraga
Summary: Winry es la chica nerd-freak del instituto, Ed es el chico mas ardiente y popular de todos, novio de la engreida de Rose. Win esta completamente enamorada de él... pero ¿Ed le corresponderá? {EdWin AlMei Royai y muchos más. Universo Alterno} ¡Denle una oportunidad, entren y lean por favor! :D
1. Mi vecino favorito

_¡Hola! _

_Pues he aquí mi primer fic de Full Metal Alchemist ¡TARÁN! _

_Para empezar desde que me uní a FF siempre quise escribir un fic de EdWin ya que son mi pareja favorita y que mejor manera que inspirándome en una de mis canciones favoritas "**You Belong With Me"** de Taylor Swift. Creí que sería una buena idea una temática UA (universo alterno) en la que los chicos estén aún en la secundaria y luego la universidad, ya que siempre he escuchado que esta es la etapa mas bonita de la vida, ¿no? jaja xD_

_._

_Les pido una oportunidad; cualquier consejo o critica es bienvenida. ;u;_

_._

_._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_Los personajes aquí presentes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_**_ Hiromu Arakawa. _**

**_**_"You Belong With Me" _**_**__pertenece a__**_**_ Taylor Swift._**_**

**_Esta historia está hecha sin ánimos de lucro. _**

**_En otras palablas... yo solo hago esto con fines de divertirme y molestar a Ed un rato. xD_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_La historia e idea si es 100% mía, no la uses sin permiso por favor._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Sin mas preámbulo aquí está. ¡Espero que les guste!_

_¡De antemano perdón por las faltas ortográficas! n.n_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1. Mi vecino favorito.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Si pudieras ver que soy la única _  
><em>que te entiende <em>  
><em>estuve todo el tiempo <em>  
><em>entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes ver? <em>  
><em>Debes estar conmigo"<em>

_-**You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift.**_

_**.**_

_*Estrofa traducida del inglés._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prólogo.**

**.**

Todo comenzó en un día como cualquier otro en un pequeño vecindario de Tokio, Japón...

Era otoño y el viento corría suavemente haciendo las hojas bailar, el crepúsculo se asomaba por el horizonte, las farolas del suburbio se empezaban a encender dándole así un aire melancólico. En una gran casa azul dos hermanos mellizos de tan solo 5 años yacían en la sala de estar mirando la televisión, esperando a la llegada de su padre por la tarde para su caluroso recibimiento diario, mientras su madre, Trisha Elric se hacía cargo de ellos.

.

- ¡Edward, Alphonse! Vallan a saludar a los nuevos vecinos, escuche que tienen una hija de su edad.- Dijo la castaña asomándose.

- Pero mamá estoy viendo Dragon Ball.- espetó el mayor.

- ¡Si mamá, allá voy! - Entusiasmado el pequeño dijo, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Alphonse eres un tonto, ahora no podré ver al gran Goku!- Le gruño Ed mientras apagaba el televisor.

- ¡MAMÁ ED ME ESTA MOLESTANDO DE NUEVO!-

- ¡EDWARD ELRIC por favor deja ya de molestar a tu hermano! Inmediatamente salen a saludar a sus nuevos vecinos, o no me hagas llamar a tu padre de nuevo, aprende a ser un poco mas dócil como tu hermano Alphonse.-

Los dos pequeños se abrigaron bien y salieron de su cara, el mayor aún refunfuñando entre dientes.

.

- ¿Sabes Al? creo que es tonto que mamá nos envíe a saludar a nuestros vecinos al fin que no quiero hacer amistad con nadie más, no me gustan las personas.-

- ¡Ay hermano siempre eres tan gruñón!-

.

Los dos chicos se detuvieron en la entrada de la gran casa amarilla, junto a ella vieron una pequeña niña rubia sentada bajo un árbol llorando en compañía de su cachorro. Se acercaron cuidadosamente hacia ella.

.

- ¿Oye niña, porqué lloras?- Preguntó el mayor confundido.

- Lloro por que mis padres me dejaron sola con mi abuela y se fueron a un viaje.- Dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas por debajo de sus gafas, mirándolos fijamente.

- ¡Tranquila, no te preocupes ni llores más! Soy Alphonse Elric y el mi hermano Edward.- el mas pequeño le respondió tendiéndole la mano para levantar la del suelo.

- Soy Winry.. Winry Rockbell y ella mi perrita Den. -Esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡Que bien! Una amiga nueva, ahora tendremos alguien más con quien jugar todos los días.-

.

La pequeña niña rubia ya sin lágrimas en la cara, se había dado cuenta que ese era el inicio de una gran amistad que duraría a través del tiempo...

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokio, Japón. ****(La actualidad.)**

**.**

Winry no es en tipo de chica normal, es una nerd, así es la freak del instituto. Era rubia de nacimiento, su cabello parecía hecho de finos hilos robados al mismo sol, solía peinarse en una coleta baja para mantener su largo cabello atado y esconderlo del mundo. Su tez era blanca, adornada con dos finos toques de rubor rosa pálido en sus mejillas y una que otra peca por ahí, ojos azul marino tan profundos y sinceros como como los del alma más noble, siempre permanecían ocultos por unas enormes monturas negras, siempre se había negado a utilizar esos molestos pupi lentes. Era bastante alta como la mayoría de chicas con dieciséis años, su cuerpo esbelto como el de una guapa escandinava o una sofisticada inglesa, agradecía a sus raíces británicas por ello.

.

Era muy lista, siempre la primera de su clase en promedios, apasionada por la tecnología hasta decir basta, hasta llegó a ganar premios por construir un brazo mecánico en la feria científica de la secundaria, se podía decir que es una de las jóvenes mas brillantes de todo Tokio, gracias a la adoración que poseía por el mundo "geek". Le gustaba también tocar la guitarra en sus ratos libres, era una compositora _amateur _y una amante fiel de la lectura por placer y recreación personal.

.

Para su fortuna estaba completamente enamorada de su vecino Edward Elric desde que tenía memoria.

.

Un guapo rubio de acaso dieciocho años de edad, cabellera rubia como el oro, lisa y siempre atada en una trenza, ojos color color ámbar líquido que literalmente derretían a cualquiera, nariz recta y chata, una sonrisa sincera que dejaba entrever dos hileras de dientes perfectamente ordenados y resplandecientes como finas perlas de mar, una piel blanca como nieve recién caída y por supuesto su atrayente perfume masculino, _Allure_, una droga casi para todo espécimen femenino. Su cuerpo bien marcado, musculatura envidiable por cualquier chico, gracias a las horas rigurosas de entrenamiento diario por parte del equipo de basketball el cual él es el capitán. Edward bien se podía hacer pasar como un europeo.

La única desventaja para Winry es que... ¡era uno de sus mejores amigos! Él y su hermano gemelo Alphonse Elric.

.

.

.

.

Era un típica noche de miércoles, común y corriente como cualquier otra. Una chica rubia estaba recostada sobre su cama acompañada de un libro "La Mecánica del Corazón", le encantaba sumergirse en mundos utópicos antes de dormir.

Al haber pasado horas y horas leyendo decidió tomar un respiro, así que cerró el libro y miró por la ventana de su habitación hacia la casa próxima esperando encontrar a cierto rubio. Pudo ver como su chico anhelado hablaba por teléfono un poco molesto con alguien, podría darse por hecho que hablaba con su novia Rose, llevaba más de tres meses saliendo con Rose Thomas la chica más popular, ardiente, odiosa y falsa de toda la secundaria. Es del tipo que se codea con cualquiera que se la meta en su camino, corpulenta razón por la cual todos babean por ella. Piel aceitunada, un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso para una chica de diecisiete años, su cabello marrón con dos mechas rosas en el fleco que le daban un look "spicie" según muchos y era la capitana del equipo de animadoras que acompañaban al equipo de basket en todos los partidos, razón por la cual muchos aseguraban que ella y Ed eran la pareja perfecta.

.

Winry bajó de su cama y abrió la ventana, mientras el chico colgaba el teléfono.

Edward se encaminó en dirección al portillo, para tener su charla diaria con su mejor amiga de lado a lado, sus casas estaban casi pegadas una con la otra, esa era una de las ventajas de vivir en un suburbio, Winry debía darle las gracias a quien hubiera construido ese caserío, así podía hablar todos los días de cerca con su vecino favorito.

Ambos sacaron su cabeza por la ventanilla.

.

- ¡Hey Ed! ¿qué tal todo? -Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- Eh.. no me quejo, todo bien... solo un poco cansado...¿y tú que me dices?-

- Algo cansada de tanto estudiar, todos estos días he tenido exámenes de ciencia y todo eso... Sé que nos es de mi incumbencia Ed, pero me pareció que estabas discutiendo por teléfono con alguien antes ¿pasa algo malo? ¿puedo ayudar en algo? -

- ¡Diantres! De vez en cuando tomate un respiro chica y aún así sigues leyendo por diversión, desearía tener esa fuerza de voluntad tuya jaja. No te preocupes pero ¿como… como es que siempre adivinas cuando me enojo o peleo con alguien, acaso lees mentes o algo parecido?- pregunto el rubio.

- Me alagas Ed, ojalá tuviera súper poderes como los héroes del cómic, pero en realidad te conozco muy bien es algo así como una corazonada de amistad... ¿puedo ayudar? lo digo en serio. -

- ¡Eres una completa dulzura jaja! siempre tratas de ayudar a los demás en lo que puedas. Pues era Rose, estoy cansado de tener tantos mal entendidos con ella, eso está afectando mucho nuestra relación.-

- ¿Somos amigos, no? para eso estamos, ayudar es mi segundo nombre.- la chica le sonrió amablemente -¡Otra vez con lo mismo! ¿y esta vez fue por?- preguntó.

- Verás Win, todo fue otro estúpido rumor que escuchó acerca de que yo la estaba traicionando y viéndome a escondidas con otra, ya sabes los típicos chismes que se inventan sus amigas para ponerme en mal en frente de ella, con tal de correrme y… ¡BOOM! funcionó y se molestó. Me estoy empezando a cansar de todo este parloteo. - Bufó.

- Ya veo... Creo que debes hablar con ella y ser claro de que no estabas siéndole infiel o algo así... dile siempre la verdad, que fue culpa de sus amigas.-

- ¡TIENES RAZÓN! debo tomar las riendas en esto o sino no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, solo deseo que no se ponga difícil y testaruda como siempre, ah. Bien debo irme, es hora de cenar y ya sabes como mamá se pone si no bajo, es capaz de mandar hasta el ejercito de los Estados Unidos por mí jaja... Y bueno no quiero ver al señor Hoenheim Elric molesto de nuevo.-

- ¡Exacto! De acuerdo, salúdame a tus padres y hermano de mi parte, ¿quieres?-

- ¡Claro lindura, que descantes Win!- Edward se despidió, así cerro su ventana y las cortinas para disponerse a bajar rumbo al comedor.

.

.

Winry se retiró de la ventana; aún era muy temprano para dormir. No lo pensó dos veces, fue por su guitarra al armario y su bitácora de composiciones. Las cuerdas y los acordes empezaron a tomar ritmo mientras la chica dejaba salir su voz cantando una de sus canciones más recientes.

_"Once upon a time_

_I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye _

_We caught on to something_

_ I hold on to the night _

_You looked me in eye _

_And told me you loved me _

_Were you just kidding?"_

_._

- ¡DEMONIOS SON LAS 11, MAÑANA NO ME LEVANTARÉ!- Gritó la chica mientras aventaba la guitarra por los aires y se metía en la cama dispuesta a caer en los brazos de Morfeo*.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>La estrofa de la canción usada anteriormente "Forever and Always" también pertence a Taylor Swift. <em>

_Traducción al español:_

_"Había una vez_  
><em>creo que fue un martes<em>  
><em>cuando me ha llamado la atención<em>  
><em>estamos atrapados en algo<em>

_Me aferro a la noche_  
><em>que me miraste a los ojos<em>  
><em>y me dijiste que me amaba<em>  
><em>¿Estuviste bromeando? "<em>

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Diccionario:<em>**

_**Amateur:** hacer algo por hobbie, no profesionalmente._

_**Morfeo:** Dios griego del sueño._

**_Allure: _**_perfume para hombre de CHANEL. (en lo personal adoro esta loción para los chicos jaja :3)_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_¿Y bien? ¿Soy un desastre? ¿Me odian? ¿Un tomatazo ?_

_Para eso necesito un **REVIEW**, vamos solo uno son muy lindos y me dan inspiración para seguir escribiendo esto, son algo así como mi "musa" jaja._

_Quiero saber sus opiniones con todo mi corazoncillo, además si dejan un review ayudan a preservar las hadas(?). Cada minuto que pasa sin un review muere un hada(?) xD_

**_¡Para dejar un REVIEW no se necesita usuario! :D_**

_¡Bueno, cuídense mucho, prometo actualizar pronto!__  
><em>

_xoxo._


	2. La cruda realidad

_¡BOOM! Estoy de vuelta. _

_¿Como han estado mis queridas pajaritas lectoras?_

**_¡Antes que todo un MILLÓN de GRACIAS por sus hermosos reviews, 11 en un solo capítulo, ojala sigan así, me hacen tan tan feliz!_**

_._

_Este capítulo está narrado en tercera y primera persona, cuando sea el momento de hablar de algún personaje yo se los indicaré._

_De antemano perdón por las faltas ortográficas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_2. La cruda realidad._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Amarlo a él es como conducir un nuevo Maserati,  
>por un callejón sin salida, más rápido que el viento,<br>apasionado como un pecado, terminando tan der epente,  
>amarlo a él es como tratar de cambiar tu opinión,<br>una vez que ya estás cayendo, como los colores del otoño,  
>tan brillantes, justo antes de que,<br>los pierdan por completo."_

**_-Taylor Swift, Red._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves por la mañana.<strong>

El inicio de la rutina diaria para cada estudiante estaba apunto de comenzar; una rubia permanecía aún en los brazos de Morfeo durmiendo plácidamente y sin ninguna intención de levantarse.

.

–¡Winry cariño levántate o llegaras tarde son las 7:30!- gritaba la abuela Pinako desde la planta baja de la casa.

La rubia apenas abría sus ojos lentamente, empezando a despertar del sueño reparador y el mundo de ficción.

.

**Narra Winry.**

**.**

- ¡CARACOLES, 7:30 SE ME HARÁ TARDE!.- chistó la rubia.

Tiró todas sus cobijas y almohadas protectoras de monstruos al suelo. Tomó los lentes de la mesita de noche, su cabello rubio enmarañado le nublaba su campo de visión, se lo acomodó con la mano para ponerse en pie de un solo salto.

Winry corría como una hormiga loca en un cubo de azucar por toda la habitación alistando todo para clases que comenzarían pronto. Se dirigió al armario tomando las dos primeras prendas que pudo divisar en todo su desastre, como una bala se metió a la regadera, le quedaba poco tiempo. Ya lista y aseada se acercó al tocador y se ató el cabello con una gomita rosa y así salió de la habitación.

.

Se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras principales, las cuales no quedaban muy lejos de sus aposentos. En la cocina la esperaban su abuela y su mascota Den listas para desayunar.

.

- ¡Winry, cielo, buenos días! Tu desayuno ya está listo, apresúrate para que tomes el autobús.- Pinako se acomodaba la pipa mientras leía el Tokio Times.

-Gracias abuela.-

.

Sin mas preámbulo Winry decidió sentarse a desayunar un plato lleno de tostadas huevos revueltos con jamón y tocino que formaban una cara feliz en el plato. Se los empezó a comer lo más rápido que pudo.

.

-Hoy saldré por la tarde a visitar a algunos clientes. ¿De acuerdo cariño?-

- ¡Oh! De acuerdo abuela, cuídate.- respondió su nieta mientras se levantaba de la silla y dejaba los platos en el lavabo.

.

La familia Rockbell es famosa en Tokio por ser los más afamados mecánicos de autos, arreglaban desde deportivos, autobuses, motocicletas y hasta de carrera. A pesar de su edad y su adicción de fumarse una buena pipa Pinako seguía siendo una de las mejores en su rama y seguía de bomba en salud.

.

.

Me despedí de mi abuela y de mi cachorra para disponerme a tomar paso rápido hacia la parada de autobuses la cual quedaba en frente del residencial que vivíamos.

.

Asisto a la _Secundaria Central de Tokio_, una de las mas famosas en toda la ciudad, curso el antepenúltimo grado, así es, en menos de un año y medio estaré en la universidad. Toda mi vida he querido asistir a la _Universidad de Tokio_, es pública pero la mas prestigiosa de todo el país así que tendré que hacer un examen de admisión en su momento. Por esa razón siempre estudio mucho y me dedico a cumplir todas mis tareas, sacar buenas calificaciones en las pruebas los cual para mí no es nada difícil por suerte. Aparte de todo eso tengo planes de irme a estudiar un post-grado o trabajar al extranjero, ya que Japón en estos momentos tiene una situación muy difícil para encontrar trabajo para personas jóvenes como yo.

.

Me distraigo tan fácilmente viendo el paisaje matutino de los suburbios, adoraba ver los árboles de cerezo en puro esplendor de su flor, una brisa veraniega me azotaba el rostro, las aves cantaban y el sol apenas empezaba a calentar. Volví a centrar mi vista en el camino y ahí estaba la parada, había llagado mas rápido de lo que pensaba. Un gran rótulo amarillo con un autobús en el centro y una banca consistía el estacionamiento.

.

Me senté a esperar, el viento seguía jugando con los mechones de mi cabello que caían por mi frente, los mecía como bailarinas.

Cuando escuché esa vos, sí la vos que me ponía los vellos de punta, la vos de Edward, él venía hacia mi.

.

- ¡Buenos días Winry! - tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su tejano.

- ¡Ed buenos días! ¿Como estas hoy?-

- ¡De maravilla gracias a ti!.- había llegado a mi lado directo a abrazarme, como lo hacía todas las mañanas desde niño.

- ¡Oh! ¿Gracias a mí, de verdad?-

-¡Sí! Solucione mis problemas con Rose, te hice caso y todo resultó. Como siempre te debo una Win y esta vez te prometo que sí la pagaré.-

- Humm... Ya veremos, siempre dices lo mismo y no lo cumples..-hice un puchero.

-¡Oh vamos! Eres una gruñona desde buena mañana.-

- De acuerdo, me gustan los helados.-

-¡Eso suena genial! Después del col...- antes de que terminara de decir su oración la princesa Rose del Reino Popularidad había llegado y en su coche de Barbie, un deportivo _Ferrari 599 GTO_ color rosa neón aparcó enfrente nuestro.

.

Se quitó sus gafas _Prada _y su voz chillona habló.

.

-Ed cariño, es hora le irnos.- me miró con desprecio.

- Yo... nos... nos vemos luego Win.- Ed abrió la puerta del vehículo para montarse y luego desaparecer como por arte de magia dejándome con una nube de gas carbono en la cara que emitió el coche al acelerar.

.

Me dí vuelta y estaba junto a mí otro chico. Alphonse es mi mejor amigo desde pequeños él era el que me trataba siempre mejor, mi cómplice de infancia, mi hermano. También es bien parecido como Edward, su cabello es corto y lo traía peinado hacia atrás, ojos sinceros color miel ambarinos, su semblante siempre feliz y un buen cuerpo a pesar de su poco ejercicio. Es el más inteligente de la familia, y también es un nerd, así como yo, he de ahí nuestra buena relación, nos gustan las mismas cosas como los cómics o los vídeo juegos, con él es el único que puedo hablar de ello.

.

-¿Hace cuanto llevas ahí?- le pregunté.

-Más de lo que crees, oye que gran bomba de hidrocarburos te acaba de explotar.-

-¡Oh cierra la boca torpe!- le respondí haciendo pucheros.

-¡Jaja! Solo bromeaba.- me golpeó el brazo amistosa mente.

-Creo que solo quedamos tu, yo y ese viejo autobús.- me dijo.

-¡OH SÍ!- pareció divertirse con lo que le dije y en respuesta levando sus manos de una forma graciosa, yo solamente reí. Él era el más payaso de ambos gemelos.

.

Un gran autobús amarillo ocre desteñido y pestilente conducido por un conductor pasado de kilitos que se hacía llamar Gluttony se detuvo en frente nuestro.

-¡Buenos días jóvenes, todos a bordo!- nos dijo el hombre.

.

Subimos y una vez dentro de el buscamos un lugar donde nos podíamos sentar y continuar nuestra charla, estaba casi lleno ya que era uno de los medios mas rápidos que conectaba parte o toda la ciudad para llegar temprano al instituto. Encontramos un asiento a la mitad del bus.

.

- ¡Oye Win! Creo que ya es tiempo... tiempo de que se lo digas.-

-¿ah? ¿Decirle que a quién Al?- estaba distraída, pero entendía su punto.

- ¡Pffff... ay por favor!, llevas una vida enamorada de mi hermano y no me digas que no. Tú misma me lo dijiste hace unos años.- lo gritó, su mirada pícara se clavó en mí.

-¡TORPE! Dilo mas alto creo que en Marte no te escucharon, Al.- traté de callarlo; miré atrás para asegurarme que nadie había escuchado nuestra conversación, al parecer todos estaban medio sordos, nadie se inmutó. - De acuerdo, no voy a mentir, es cierto… pero es imposible, él ahora está en una relación...- devié la vista de nuevo a la ventana.

- Sé a lo que te refieres, Rose es mas pegajosa que una goma de mascar, a mi madre no le agrada e igual a mi, ella no es un buen partido para Ed y menos con la fama que ha criado.-

-No se que tanto le vio a ella, aparte de su físico claro, porque su cerebro está perdido. Edward jamás andaría con alguien como yo, solo imagínate, no calzaría en su estatus social. No se ni como haces tú para andar conmigo aún.-

- ¡Tonta! Eres mi mejor amiga, jamás me dará vergüenza que me vean contigo, mecánica loca.- me guiñó el ojo.

- Gracias Al, lograste animarme un poco. - me limité a abrasarle.

.

Con tanta charla el tiempo vuela, ya habíamos llegado al colegio, la parada de autobús estaba fuera de la entrada del colegio. El portón principal adornado con las letras S.C.T.(Secundaria Central de Tokio) en dorado fue lo primero que vi al bajar del transporte, Al aún seguía a mi lado. Mis mejores amigas se encontraban a un lado de la enorme estructura metálica.

-Creo que te están esperando Win, ¡nos vemos luego!- se despidió de mi y se perdió en la multitud de estudiantes. Ya estaba muy lejos para responder le.

.

Me dirigí hacia mis amigas, Riza Hawkeye y Mei Chang.

Riza ea mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria. Es bastante alta, rubia al igual que yo, su cabello el cual siempre lleva atado con una prensa, su piel parecía porcelana y tenía unos ojos bellos color chocolate. La conocía desde el jardín de niños y desde ahí hemos sido prácticamente como hermanas.

A Mei la conocí hace dos años, venía de intercambio por un año desde China, pero luego sus padres decidieron quedarse a vivir en Japón. Es muy bajita, tiene el cabello negro casi siempre sujeto en dos moñitos mientras le cuelga dos trenzas de cabello por debajo, piel aceitunada, ojos negros profundos y rasgados.

.

- ¡Chicas! ¿Cómo están?- las abrasé a ambas.

-¡Win buenos días!- respondieron las dos en unitono. -Te estábamos esperando para entrar.

-Y bien ¿Que esperamos?- las tomé del brazo y juntas nos encaminamos a la entrada del enorme edificio.

.

Nuestra primera clase del día era matemáticas con la profesora Izumi Curtis, ella no era nada considerada si se trataba de sus alumnos, capaz de regañar con un castigo severo de 40 ecuaciones matemáticas si no le obedecían.

.

Caminábamos por el pasillo principal hacia la clase A-1, al llegar nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos lugares, los habíamos escogido a principio del año escolar, junto a nuestras respectivas parejas. Riza siempre era mi acompañante en todas las clases, las dos eramos bastante listas y nos ayudamos mutuamente, hacíamos un buen equipo. Mei por su parte comparte trabajo con una chica de intercambio llamada Clara. La clase era color blanco hueso, estaba equipada con varias mesas y con ventanas que miraban hacia la cancha de basket donde Ed entrenaba.

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a llegarlos demás estudiantes y la clase se empezó a llenar, con ellos entraron los "populares" del colegio capitanes de equipos, presidentes, animadoras... casi en un desfile. El primero en entrar fue Envy un chico medio raro con cabello verdi-negro como palmera presidente de la secundaria junto con la vicepresidenta Lust una chica de cabellos negros con cuerpo bastante voluptuso, luego de ellos Jean Havoc seguido por Breda y Kain Fuery conocidos como los chicos mas fiesteros y mujeriegos del colegio, Edward entró junto a su mejor amigo Roy Mustang y por último para hacer su entrada triunfal la princesa Rose había llegado, saludando a todos los "chicos geniales" cargada de una lluvia de babas por parte de los que no están a su rango.

.

- ¡Buenos días mocosos! Saquen sus libros, busquen el capítulo 26 hoy haremos un repaso de aritmética para el examen en dos semanas.- la profesora Izumi y su notable "alegría" había entrado a pasos torpes. -Tengo una noticia muy importante que decirles, gracias a sus malas notasen general, decidí hacer parejas de estudios, tendrán un compañero nuevo asignado a mi criterio. ¡Y NI UNA SOLA OBJECIÓN!- un murmullo por parte de los estudiantes brotó.

La profesora sacó una hoja color verde limón y con sumo cuidado pegó unos trozos de cinta en las esquinas, la colocó sobre la pared mas cercana al pizarrón.

-Esa es la nueva lista, en orden pueden mirarla para conocer su nueva pareja.- musitó Izumi tomando asiento en su escritorio con los brazos sobre el pecho.

Aquel salón de clases parecía una tienda popular en rebaja, las personas corrían de un lado a otro y había demasiado bullicio. Me levanté despacio seguida por Riza, miré por encima de las cabezas la lista escrita en letra 12.

**_PAREJAS DE ESTUDIO._**

_Lust - Jean Havoc_

_Breda - Clara_

_Paninya - Kain Fuery_

_Envy - Sciezka_

_Maria Ross - Lyla_

_Winry - Edward_

_Rose - Greed_

_Riza - Roy_

_Alphonse - Mei_

_..._

La felicidad se apoderó de mí, no lo podía creer después de todo me habían puesto con Ed. Sabía que él llevaba bajas su calificaciones de matemáticas, pero lo podía ayudar a mejorar, así pasaría mas tiempo con él y sus padres no lo reprenderían tanto. ¡BINGO! Es un plan perfecto, una pequeña risa victoriosa salió de mis adentros.

.

Nos comenzamos a mover hacia nuestros nuevos compañeros de estudio. Riza por su parte se veía bastante nerviosa, aunque no lo admita ella me había confesado hace unos dos o tres años durante una pijamada que estaba enamorada de Roy Mustang, claro después de que el alcohol se apoderara de ella.

-Suerte casamentera.- le guiñé el ojo derecho, Riza me fulminó con la mirada yo solo me eché a reír bajito.

.

Edward llegó hacia mí, se sentó despreocupado.

-¡Valla esto es una suerte! Que te toque con tu mejor amiga no pasa todos los días, ¿no crees Win?- me sonrió amablemente.

-Sí una gran gran suerte.- le devolví la sonrisa. -¡De acuerdo empecemos con esto! Te lo advierto de una vez que no será fácil si no prestas la debida atención y si no practicamos tiempo extra no podrás mejorar, así que creo mejor ir a practicar al menos una vez por semana a tu casa o algún otro lugar, tendremos más tiempo para estudiar antes de los exámenes, y subir tus notas, sé que lo ocupas. ¿Qué te parece el plan?-

- ¡Genial! Y seré todo oídos, de verdad necesito mejorar mis calificaciones o mis padres me matarán.- Ed parecía bastante contento con el plan de estudio, pero no era el único que lo estaba.

.

La clase transcurrió muy lenta pero valió la pena, pude explicarle la mayoría, aún quedaban cosas ese mismo día por la tarde de aclarar. Rose nos miraba durante la clase con ojos llenos de ira, lo más seguro es que quería arrollarme con su auto de Barbie al salir de la escuela.

.

La campana sonó para el almuerzo, las chicas y yo nos reunimos para salir a tomar nuestra comida al jardín, no nos agradaba la idea de comer en la gran cafetería abarrotada de personas. El patio era un lugar bastante bonito, lleno de bancas y flores, nos sentamos a comer debajo de un gran árbol de Roble que proyectaba una sombra bastante fresca, corría una brisa de verano y las cigarras nos deleitaban con un concierto.

.

Charlábamos mientras engullíamos los alimentos.

.

- Aun no lo puedo creer esto de las nuevas parejas de estudio.- Riza estaba molesta.

- ¿Ay pero miren quien está molesta? Porque trabajará con Roy.- dijo Mei.

- ¡NO, NO, NO! ¿De qué estás hablando enana?- hacía pucheros mientras mordía su sandwich.

-¿Porque no lo aceptas de una vez? Hace un tiempo lo aceptabas. ¡Sabemos que te gusta!-

-Querida Winry eso se llama "los dañinos efectos del alcohol" ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!-

-¡QUE SIIII!- Mei seguía chillándole.

-Me agrada y eso es todo, no diré ni una palabra más.- Riza sonrió triunfante.

-¡Mentirosa!-le gritamos.

-¿Que hay de ti Win? ¿Como esta todo con el enanito parlanchín? ¡JAJA!- Mei se reía entre dientes.

-¿Ah?...Es rápido entendiendo las cosas y bueno hoy iré a su casa a terminarle de explicar matemáticas.-

-Creo que eso es un progreso querida Winry. - Riza me dio una palmadita de aliento en la espalda. -Ojalá que todo salga bien.-

-Gracias por su apoyo chicas... pero no soy la única que esta feliz con su pareja nueva, ¿cierto Mei?- le devolví una mirada acusadora.

- ¡OH OH! Yo no lo negaré como lo lo hace Riza, pues sí estoy bastante feliz él es muy listo y realmente me ha ayudado. Y también es lindo, se porta como todo un caballero conmigo.- Mei comenzó a ruborizarse.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! Lo sabía.-le solté.

Las tres comenzamos a reír, adoraba pasar el tiempo con este par, eran mis mejores amigas y no se podía decir nada más. El resto del almuerzo prosiguió tranquilo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Al otro lado de la secundaria.**_

**.**

**Narra Edward.**

**.**

Tomaba el almuerzo en la cafetería con mi mejor amigo, Roy era como mi otro hermano. Prácticamente lo he conocido de toda la vida, nuestras madres son muy amigas así que nos reunían a jugar juntos desde bebés.

Roy es un chico muy alto y serio, tiene los ojos rasgados y negros como el carbón, su piel es muy blanca desde niño, tiene una contextura muy fornida, no lo puedo culpar, nos entrenamos bien en el equipo de basket.

.

- Roy, hermano... escuche que alguien me dijo enano.- odiaba que se metieran con mi estatura.

-¡No seas tonto! No ves que nadie te ha dicho nada, además no eres bajito, creciste mucho todos estos años.-

-¿BAH! Da igual déjalo así.. Cambiando de tema, ¿que piensas de los nuevos compañeros de la clase de matemáticas?- empecé a comer mi ensalada de col.

- Me parecen... buena, digo bastante bien.- decidido Roy esbozó una media sonrisa, tenía la vista perdida.

-Te veo un poco distraído ¿Que mosca te picó?- me estaba escondiendo algo.

-Simple... me tocó con una chica bonita hermano, Riza Hawkeye es rubia e inteligente ¿qué mas puedo pedir, no?-

-Se que te gusta, es la única chica que no te presta "atención" en todo el instituto. Y probablemente tiene tu admiración en el bolsillo por ello.- es gracioso, Roy es un gran mujeriego pero nunca lo vi interesado de verdad en una chica. -Creo que le gustas, Winry es su amiga y le oí hablar de eso.-

-¿ENSERIO? Creo que será fácil conquistarla, ¡Nada es imposible para el gran Roy Mustang!- dijo muy confiado. - ¿Y como vas tú?

-Por otra parte Rose es complicado porque hay veces que se porta genial conmigo y hay veces que simplemente no la entiendo. Estoy empezando a obstinarme.-

- No no, me refiero a ¿como vas con tu amiga Winry?-

-¡Oh claro! Ella es una gran estudiante así que me ayudará a subir un poco las notas.- musité positiva mente.

-Creo que aún no entiendes ¿verdad? ¿Piensas cortar a Rose pronto o vas a tener las dos? eres un Don Juan.-

-COF COF ¿De que demonios hablas?- me atraganté.

- Vamos amigo, te conozco sé que te gusta mucho la rubia.-

- No, no, te equivocas, mi novia es Rose y es a la única que quiero en este momento.- una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo...

-Valla.. hay veces que eres un poco terco y no aceptas las cosas, tenía razón tu hermano.-

.

Es extraño, aún puedo sentir ese sentimiento, es... angustia con un poco de melancolía, de verdad estoy confundido. Nunca me había puesto a pensar si había sentido en el pasado algo por ella, siempre había visto a Winry como una hermana, es bastante linda y forma de ser es muy dulce, hasta a mi padre le agrada su presencia cuando está en casa; de pequeños ella decía que terminaríamos casados algún día. Pero era mi amiga, ahora eso no podía cambiar. La única chica que tengo en mi vida es Rose. Winry es una amiga y ya ¡UNA AMIGA Y YA!

.

-¿Ed vienes a la práctica? ¿o te vas a quedar todo el día mirando a la nada?- dijo Roy. Solo me levanté y lo seguí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Narra Winry.**

.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, asistimos a las demás clases restantes. Esperaba con ansias la campana. Ese día terminaba con química por la tarde, eran al rededor de las 2:30pm y estaba muerta del cansancio, era la única materia que de verdad me hartaba.

Salí de la clase, me despedí de mis amigas, vivían más lejos. A Mei siempre la recogía su padre al salir y Riza tomaba el autobús hacia la parte sur de la ciudad.

Me apresuré a llegar a la zona de casilleros aguardar mis libos, sabía que Al siempre me esperaba a la salida del colegio para irnos juntos a casa.

Caminé hacia la salida ya guardado mis libros y cargado lo que ocupaba en mi morral, al salir del edificio vi al rubio recostado en una de las barandas pegadas a las gradas.

.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto el rubio.

-¡Lista!- le guiñé el ojo.

Caminábamos despacio por las calles llenas de árboles, mientras reíamos de chistes y situaciones en el pasado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya tutora de matemáticas de mi hermano, yo ya hubiera preferido la ejecución. -Vacilaba el rubio.

- Vamos Al, no es para tanto.-

-¿Has visto lo torpe que es? He visto muebles mas listos que él. ¡JAJA! -

-No es torpe solo es un poco distraído.-

-¡Demonios! Sí que te gusta.-

- Ahora si te la ganaste.- lo perseguí jugando para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡JAJA! Eso solo si me atrapas rubia cuatro ojos.- me gritaba mientras salía corriendo ya que solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar a nuestras casas.

Corrí rápidamente detrás de él para poder alcanzarlo, pero mí intento fue nulo es demasiado rápido. Cuando me dí cuenta ya habíamos llegado, Al me saludaba con una sonrisa como la del gato _Chesire*_, sabía que había perdido.

-Me rindo a competir contigo, siempre pierdo la próxima ves déjame ganar ¿vale?.-

-No lo creo ¡JAJA! nos vemos al rato.- sacándome la lengua entraba a su casa el rubio, mientras yo lo miraba desde la puerta.

.

Me apresuré a entrar a casa, mi abuela estaba en la sala mirando la televisión y fumando su pipa mientras Den ya se había percatado de que había llegado. ¡WUFF WUFF! me saludó mientras movía la colita contenta, adoraba a mi pequeña.

- ¡Hola Den!- le acaricié su cabecita.

- Oh Winry cariño llegaste. Tus padres han mandado una carta, la puse sobre tu cama.-

-Gracias abuela.-

Me apresuré a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y tiré la mochila en el piso ahí me senté en mi cama para tomar la carta y leerla, hacía mucho que mis padres habían salido llevaban casi dos años fuera, solo volvían para una que otra festividad, papá es un famoso mecánico automotriz, lo contrataban agencias famosas de vehículos para su diseño y tratamiento y mi madre era una famosa abogada-manager que se encargaba de firmar y revisar los contratos de mi padre y una que otra celebridad; mire por la ventana para ver si Edward ya había llegado pero ni señales de vida daba, así que decidí abrir la carta y leerla.

_._

"_Querida Winry, estamos en un viaje de negocios por todo Europa, es maravilloso, en este momento estamos en Inglaterra, esperamos enviarte fotos y algunos regalos pronto, cariño ya que este viaje es crucial para nosotros ya que vamos a firmar un contrato muy importante en estos días tememos que no podremos llegar para tu cumpleaños, lo sentimos en toda el alma, pero espero que nos entiendas. Te amamos con todo nuestro corazón, esperamos verte pronto."_

_Con amor: __Sarah y Urey Rockbell._

.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no es posible que ellos no lleguen para mi cumpleaños ya falta menos de una semana, y me lo habían prometido antes de que se fueran la Navidad pasada. Pero claro era de esperarse con mi suerte de gato negro.

.

.

¡CRACK!

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?- un ruido me había asustado y sacado de mis pensamientos.

.

Volví mi vista hacia la ventana, Edward estaba del otro lado lanzándome pedazos de borrador para llamar mi atención. Era hora de mas clases de matemáticas. Me limpié las lagrimas, tomé la carta y la metí en mi mochila con los demás cuadernos.

.

Bajé hasta la puerta principal.

.

-Winry¿estás bien, vas a algún lado? - mi abuela estaba alistando sus herramientas para salir a hacer su visita donde algún cliente con un auto descompuesto.

- Estoy bien, gracias abuela, iré a la casa de Ed a explicarle matemáticas. -traté de no mirarla y seguí directo mi camino hasta la puerta.

-Que te diviertas con la pulga de circo, cariño. - mi abuela se reía a lo grande.

-Volveré pronto.- cerré de un portazo.

.

No estaba de humor para mas clases pero no tenía una excusa descente. Crucé la zona verde que separaba ambas casas. Toqué la puerta.

.

_¡TOCK TOCK! *Se abrió la puerta*_

_._

-¡OH Winry hola, cariño! ¿como estás? -Me saludó con un gran abrazo una mujer de gran belleza, cabellos cafés largos y tez pálida.

- ¡Hola señora Elric! - correspondí el abrazo.

-Pasa adelante.- amablemente me sonrió.

- Gracias.-

- Ed está en su cuarto, adelante sube.- Me dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

- Muchas gracias.-

.

Me apresuré a subir, en la parte de arriba habían 4 habitaciones, la de Al que daba hacia el frente, la de sus padres la cual quedaba en la parte con vista hacia el jardín de atrás, un baño a la izquierda y el de Ed a la derecha que bueno, quedaba en frente a mi habitación. Me apresuré a tocar la puerta de la estancia.

.

¡TOCK TOCK! (N/A: De nuevo xD)

-¿Alguien por acá?

- ¡Pasa! -respondió agitado.

Abrí la puerta, y fue cuando lo vi…

.

.

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Autora:<em>**

_¡NO ME MATEN POR CORTARLA ACÁ! _

_Es que soy muy mala (?) ok, no. xD_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ya que saqué mis canas haciéndolo D: es mas largo como me lo pidieron, asi lo desfrutan mas, perdón por atrasar me tanto._

_Si quieren alguna otra pareja solo déjenme un review diciendo lo que quieren :3_

_._

_._

**Diccionario:**

**_Chesire: _**_gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Respondiendo reviews en orden~**

Miu Furinji: Te lo agradezco muchísimo, espero que lo sigas leyendo.

Pureheart01: Muchas gracias 3 Y aquí esta, es mas largo :3

BlueCat-DeathDestiny: Muchas gracias, significa mucho ;w; Y somos dos, también adoro a EdxWin y a Taylor :3

CATITA-EDWIN: Te lo agradesco millones de verdad me alegra que te gustara, pensamos igual yo también creo que Rose es…. La la la xD Pero GRAAACIAS :'3 significa mucho que esta historia sea una de las mejores para ti y gracias por el review tan bello que me sacó las lagrimillas x3

Evil-ren-chan: Mi trola x3 ok no xD Nii-san gracias :'3 hoho véalo aquí esta us misma vio como me saque las canas(¿) xD Gracias muchas gracias, me alegra que le gustara 3

Yureny: Muchisimas gracias, saluditos C:

Sakuchik: Muchas gracias, espero que me sigas leyendo :3

yimelxHagarenElric: GRACIAAAS :3 haha yo también, sobre todo los niños guapos (¿) xD YAY por Taylor, pero no dispares D: o se muere la historia y no hay fin, es broma, muchísimas gracias de verdad, que me sigas leyendo porfa C:

xNereikax: Muchas gracias, y aquí esta como lo pediste, Al tiene uno de los papeles cruciales en la historia :D

Anonimo: Muchas gracias:3

Koral Kurosaki: Muchas gracias, y aquí esta el capitulo 2, que opinas? C:

* * *

><p><em>Bueno a TODAS muchísimas GRACIAS por leer esto de verdad y sobretodo por sus hermosos reviews, <em>

_cuídense__ mucho, las quiero & hasta la próxima._

**_¡PARA DEJAR UN REVIEW NO SE NECECITA USUARIO! :D_**

_Corran la voz sobre este fic ;D_

_xoxo._


	3. Un pequeño accidente

¡Hola hola mis queridas pajaritas lectoras! :3

_Pero acá me las ingenie para traerles por fin el capitulo 3 de esta historia _

_(Inner: ¡pecado, se siente orgullosa, sabiendo que es una tonta para escribir buajaja! ¬w¬) __Es broma xD_

_._

_Chicas de paso les agradezco millones por los hermosos reviews, son muchísimos. HOLLY COW!_

_No lo puedo creer, las amo :3 espero que sigan así, me dan mas energía y motivación para seguir escribiendo._

_._

_Está narrado por varios personajes, yo se los indicaré._

_Advertencia: Puede contener algunas palabras fuertes._

_._

_Perdón de antemano por las faltas ortográficas._

_Bueno acá vamos, espero que les guste._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3. Un pequeño accidente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Otra cabeza que duele, otro corazón que se parte_  
><em>Soy mucho mas viejo de lo que puedo soportar."<em>

**-All these things that I've done, The Killers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Winry.<strong>

**.**

Abrí la puerta lentamente al oír el aviso de Edward al otro lado; me topé con una sorpresa… un tanto incómoda y desagradable para mi vista.

.

- ¿EH? ¡Edward! digo ¡chicos! Yo lo lamento... de verdad... no quería interrumpir...- Las manos me empezaron a temblar mientras la rabia invadía mi cuerpo. Era un tanto incómodo para mi ver a mi chico ¡BESANDO A ROSE! a esa estúpida sanguijuela Barbie, estaba sentada sobre sus muslos mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos.

- ¡Oh Win! yo… este… bueno, ya ella se retira... no te preocupes, pasa, pasa.. - Dijo Ed tratando de quitársela de encima, mientras, ella de hacia muecas de disgusto, jamás le caí bien. Y este definitivamente era mal momento para todos.

.

No sabía que parte de mi corazón estaba muriendo pero sentía que me quemaba por dentro, con las mismas llamas de mi propio infierno. Es realmente triste ver como la persona que amas quiere a otra que no eres tu, realmente me lastimaba mucho ver como se comportaba ella con el pequeño Ed, para Rose las relaciones son un juego fácil.

Primero lo de mis padres y ahora esto, ¿qué hice para merecer todo eso? nunca he sido mala persona, el Karma es una perra.

.

.

- ¡Adiós cariño! – Decía la morena mientras se marchaba por la puerta y le guiñaba el ojo, Ed se quedaba anonadado mirando su enorme trasero rebalsado por su roja mini-falda.

Zorra, fue la única palabra que se me vino a la mente para describirla.

.

.

Un silencio incómodo recorrió la estancia, el aire entraba por la gran ventana de al lado provocando un eco sonoro y frío, los dos simplemente nos quedamos en silencio... nos limitamos a mirar hacia el piso.

.

- Bien… ya que ella se fue... podemos empezar con el repaso... ¿no, no te parece? –Le dije con poco entusiasmo, rompiendo el silencio infernal.

- De acuerdo.- respondió. -¿Win te pasa algo? Te noto un poco pálida...-

-No, no, yo… estoy.. bien. - Le sonreí falsamente, una lágrima brotó de mis ojos hasta caer al suelo y deshacerse en el. La escena hace unos minutos atrás me había afectado demasiado, como un plus a la situación me sentía de perros por la carta de mis padres. Edward se puso en pie y se acercó hacia mi. Me abrazó.

-Tranquila… no llores mas… no soporto verte en este estado, necesito que estés bien.- No podía dejar de llorar, soy muy frágil como un trozo de roca opalina.

.

-Ed, gracias. Es todo lo que puedo decir...- la voz se me quebró pero aún así mi sonoriza estaba presente en mi rostro.

-No te preocupes que para eso estoy … eres mi mejor amiga, recuerda que para eso estamos los amigos. Siempre que tengas problemas yo estaré ahí para ti, linda.- me secaba dulcemente con su pulgar las últimas lagrimas que caían, mientras me sostenía de los pómulos.

.

Tomamos asiento en su cama.

-Hay algo que aún no entiendo, Win... ¿a qué se debe tus lágrimas? De verdad me preocupa que algo malo te haya pasado, cuéntame, ¿quieres?-

- De acuerdo. Como bien sabes mi cumpleaños es en menos de una semana y bueno ya te había dicho meses atrás que mamá y papá estaban de viaje por sus negocios en Europa, así que hoy recibí una carta de ellos, decía que no podrán llegar a mi cumpleaños, tengo muchos meses de no verlos y de verdad los extraño. Ed no sabes lo afortunado que eres de poder ver y charlar todos lo días con tu madre y padre.- Ed siempre me entendería y de una u otra manera aunque fuera un necio y odioso aveces, él me calmaba las ansias y buscaba siempre una solución, pero por supuesto que no le podía contar lo que sentía por el, eso era otra historia...

- Win yo.. lo lamento mucho...-¡TENGO UNA IDEA! Prometo que te daré el mejor cumpleaños de todos no lo olvidarás jamás… así lo cumpliré como que me llamo Edward Elric. - se lanzó encima mio para abrazarme; fue tanta la fuerza que utilizó sin querer caímos de espaldas en su cama, yo debajo suyo y el encima mío, cara a cara.

.

Su respiración me azotaba el rostro, como ráfagas de aire en un huracán. Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rosa, estaba tan cerca que parecía una fantasía... si no se quitaba de encima rápido yo estaría en grandes problemas... Pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó. Me estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos como platos abiertos.

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos, deberías quitarte las gafas, sabes Winry.- Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Sua aliento amenazaba con derrumbar mi sistema nervioso, el peso de su cuerpo estaba despertando sensaciones extrañas en mi estómago.

.

- E...Ed...¿qué estás diciendo?.- mi vos temblaba y titubeaba, tenía los nervios de punta, el aire me estaba comenzando a faltar.

Estábamos tan cerca que podía ver ojos mas cerca que nunca, mirándome como una fiera desafiante., tan cerca que mis lentes se empañaban con su aliento, estábamos tan cerca que lo iba a besar si continuaba acercándose tan sigilosamente hacia mí y no me lamentaría de nada. ¡SUCEDERÁ!

.

.

.

- ¡EDWARD Y WINRY BAJEN A COMER HELADO, CHICOS! –

.

Como un vidrio al romperse violentamente, mis fantasías habían quedado hechas añicos. Fuimos separados bruscamente por la voz de Trisha Elric, Ed se levanto rápidamente y después me un tirón me alzó de la cama.

Las piernas me flaqueaban, aún podía sentir las mejillas ardiendo como llamaradas en el más fino bosque otoñal, la emoción recorría mis venas como vagones la montaña rusa más alta... estuve apunto de besarle. Querido karma ¿porque interfieres justo en los momentos emocionantes de mi vida?

.

- Creo que será mejor bajar.- me dijo.

- Me parece bien…-

Me acomodé el cabello con las manos temblorosas. Le seguí hasta la entrada de la recámara, salimos rápido y bajamos las escaleras, llegando a la cocina pudimos ver a la señora Elric sonriendo con dos tazones de helado enormes sobre la barra.

.

Los sirvió en un pequeño velador color azul, el cual tenía cuatro bancas altas y estaba situado cerca del helados eran sabor vainilla y naranja Holandesa, con un puñado de frutas en almíbar y gomitas en forma de osos panda de colores.

.

-Winry espero que con tu ayuda Edward pueda mejorar sus calificaciones, ya sabes muy bien que están un poco bajas y sino lo tendré que castigar.- Trisha vaciló.

- ¡Mamá! Ya hablamos de esto, no frente a Win por favor...- Eward engullía su helado molesto.

-No se preocupe señora Elric lo tengo todo bajo control, esta vez él no fallará.- tenía un gran entusiasmo de poner en práctica mi plan para alejar al enano de la sangijuela, claro que iba a enseñarle las matemáticas de Izumi a la mejor manera posible para que no lo sancionaran.

La señora Elric se limitó a sonreírme con dulzura, mientras que quitaba su delantal y se arreglaba la coleta que traía amarrado su largo cabello color canela.

.

.

Terminamos de comer nuestras nieves para finalmente marcharnos de nuevo hasta el cuarto de Ed. Tendríamos que empezar con todas las fuerzas motrices a estudiar, ya habíamos recargado bastante energía con los copos de helado. Por suerte aún era temprano.

.

-Bien, creo que es mejor empezar con el estudio de una vez, creo ya tuvimos bastante acción por hoy.- Intentaba sonar con sarcasmo.

-Sé a que te refieres...- El chico esbozó una media sonoriza.

.

Entramos en la habitación, al otro lado se encontraba un escritorio viejo de madera que parecía simular pino, habían una tonelada de hojas regadas encima junto con un ordenador marca "Apple", una silla blanca que le hacía juego a la mesa y unas cuantos lapiceros también despilfarrados por todos lados. Crucé el cuarto y me senté en la silla, Ed arrimó una banca alta que estaba en la esquina. Saqué los cuadernos de mi bolso que estaba tirado en la cama mientras el chico acomodaba el desorden de escritorio. Estábamos listos para empezar la larga jornada.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron hasta que se obscureció, eran al rededor de las 7:00pm cuando terminamos el repaso.

.

- Bien Ed, creo que hasta aquí, repasa y estudia bien la práctica que dieron en clase, debo irme ya que mi abuela me va a matar si no estoy ahí para la cena.-

-De acuerdo, bonita.- me guiñó el ojo estirándose como felino sobre la silla.

.

Recogí mi libreta y tomé mi bolso, bajamos hasta la planta baja; su padre Hoenheim Elric iba entrando a la casa, por nuestra parte estábamos en medio salón y nos dirijamos hacia la puerta principal.

Un hombre rubio y fornido, cara cuadrada, rasgos bien marcados y su característico seño fruncido, barba de candado, con una coleta cayéndole por la espalda, y ojos almíbar como los gemelos. En carácter era muy frío y serio pero de algún modo con nuestra familia era un poco mas agradable. Vi como besó cariñosa mente a su esposa y después la abrazó.

.

-¡Buenas noches señor Elric!- le saludé.

-¡Oh! Buenas noches, pequeña Winry.. - me devolvió el saludo mostrando una sonrisa apenas visible y una mirada cansada. Después de esto, Hoenheim subió escaleras arriba.

.

Luego de esto me acerqué a Trisha.

.

- ¡Muchas gracias por todo señora Elric!- haciendo una pequeña reverencia, le espeté.

- ¡Oh cariño no tienes por que agradecer! Ya sabes que tus visitas por acá me encantan, cuídate y salúdame a tu abuelita de mi parte. – Diciendo esto, la señora Elric se apresuró a llegar a la cocina para preparar la cena y atender a su recién llegado marido.

.

-¡Win nos vemos mañana!- Escuché a Al gritar desde la cocina.

.

.

.

.

.

Salimos de la morada. Ed me acompañó hasta la zona verde que dividía ambas residencias. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. La noche estaba fresca y el cielo estrellado, una brisa suave soplaba golpeándonos el rostro, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el bullicio de la ciudad.

.

-Win… gracias por todo.- tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

-No es nada, es mi deber como amiga. Estoy para ayudarte en lo que necesites.- le sonreí.

-¡Eres.. eres genial! gracias por el apoyo incondicional.- se acercó y me abrazó, gustosamente le correspondí. -Y recuerda lo que te dije acerca de tu cumpleaños esplendoroso, porque lo cumpliré.- me susurró en el oído.

-D.. de acuerdo.- Y ahí estaba yo, otra vez ruborizandome.- ¡Buenas noches!

-Igual.-

Me solté del abrazo y entré a la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, mi abuela me mataría si no llegaba a tiempo para cenar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Narra Edward.****  
><strong>

Me quedé en pie observándola como se marchaba a casa. Su cabello se ondulaba por la briza nocturna, moviéndose como algas doradas en el fondo del mar.

Aún estaba perplejo, ¿como una persona es tan dulce y le pasan cosas tan horrorosas? Los cumpleaños son muy importantes para todo el mundo, recibes obsequios y te felicitan por el hecho de haber nacido, pero era obvio que a sus padres les pasaba desapercibida esta situación. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a darle un gran regalo, al fin y al cabo, ella siempre ha estado ahí para mí, cuando más he necesitado a alguien. Ahora que lo pienso, Win no es un ser de muchas amistades ni familia. Pinako que siempre se queda con ella mientras los señores Rockbell viajan la mayoría del tiempo.

Nunca le he conocido un novio, la mayoría de chicos no se interesaban por ella, siempre pasaba desapercibida en la secundaria. Invisible. Las personas de hoy en día no se fijan en los corazones nobles, solo les interesan las apariencias, pero la belleza no es eterna. Lo que si será eterno es la pureza y ternura de Winry.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSADO?- grité, me agarraba las mechas presa del histerismo y la confusión.

Ella es mi amiga, MI AMIGA. Estúpidos pensamientos me están atormentando desde hace un tiempo, no creo posible sentir nada por ella.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA, EDWARD ELRIC! ¡ELLA NO ME PUEDE ESTAR GUSTANDO!-

.

.

Mi hermano estaba detrás, escuchando todo lo que decía para mi persona… Eso era malo, muy malo.

-¿Qué te gusta quién, hermano?- Preguntó.

.

Me volteé muy despacio con una cara de pánico, la misma del "El Grito".

.

-Yo… este… yo… pu.. pues nadie ¡JAJAJAJA ay Al que cosas escuchas a esta hora de la noche! Creo que estás tan cansado, deberías subir a dormir un poco.- de dí una palmadita en el hombro.

-¿Ajá? ¿Y ahora piensas que me voy a tragar esto?- Al me respondió, mientras arqueaba una ceja y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ah.. Ah… pues.. yo.. hablaba de …Wi… ¡DE ROSE, SÍ DE ROSE! ¿La has visto? Es tan bonita y buena conmigo ¡ay la amo tanto!- Sudaba a cántaros, estaba realmente asustado, por estar de mentiroso casi tiro la verdad por la borda.

-Como quieras, mamá dice que entres a cenar, hermano.-

-Claro, allá voy.- Le dije siguiéndolo hasta la casa.

.

.

.

_._

Toda la familia estaba reunida en la mesa del comedor, mi madre había preparado un delicioso Ramen* con pollo y algas marinas. Nadie chistaba ni una sola palabra.

.

-¿Edward?- mi progenitor se volvió hacia mí, muy serio, dejó la sopa de lado.

-¿Si, padre?- le respondí.

-¿Hace cuando Winry y tú son… bueno ya sabes… novios?-

-¡COF COF COF!- Se me había atorado un pedazo de pollo en la garganta con semejante pregunta. Al se reía entre dientes, mientras mi madre observaba curiosa la escena.

-¿Hermano estas bien?- me daba pequeñas palmaditas por la espalda con su mano derecha, mientras que utilizaba su otro miembro para cubrirse la boca y evitar explotar en carcajadas.

-¡Sí, ya déjame! ¡COF COF!- le respondí, tomé un poco de jugo.

-Hijo, no has respondido a mi pregunta.- Hoenheim seguía de curioso.

-Pues… padre como verás.. Win y no no somos nada… solo muy buenos amigos desde pequeños… ya sabes crecimos juntos.-

-Mmm… entiendo, te diré algo, ella siempre me ha parecido muy buena persona y una buena candidata para ti hijo mío.-

-Con permiso, iré al baño ya vuelvo.- Dijo Al retirándose y riéndose entre dientes, pocos minutos después podía oír sus risas en el baño desde el comedor donde quede solo con mis padres, típico no quería soltar su risa de maniaco en frente de todos, idiota pensé.

-Bueno papá… entre nosotros lo único que existe es amistad. Ahora salgo con una muchacha llamada Rose, ya tenemos bastante tiempo.-

-Ya veo.. bueno que se le va a hacer.- Dijo Hoenheim desilusionado.

.

.

El resto de la cena prosiguió tranquila, con una u otra tertulia sobre el trabajo de papá. Ayudé a mis padres a terminar de lavar los platos sucios, para luego acomodar la mesa. Después subí a mi habitación.

Me cambié por mi ropa de dormir para estar mas cómodo, encendí la televisión y mi consola de vídeo juegos, podría distraerme un rato y dejar de pensar en "ciertas cosas"… me acomodé en mi cama y empecé a jugar.

Eran alrededor de las 9:00pm, miré por la ventana, pude ver a Winry descansando sobre su cama mientras leía un libro.

Me quedé completamente ido viéndola, tan tranquila, serena y feliz con su libro. No me percaté de que ella volvió a ver mientras me saludaba confundida. "Soy un estúpido" pensé, le correspondí el saludo, me levanté a cerrar las cortinas de mi habitación.

-¿De verdad siento algo por ella?-Pensé confundido.

Me conocía muy bien y yo a ella, sabía sobre mis gustos… siempre se preocupaba por mi bienestar, me encantaría que Rose se comportara así conmigo.

.

_*Flashback* _

_-Ed, estás bienes que te veo un poco pálido.-Preguntó una pequeña niña de ojos azules a su amigo que estaba recostado en un árbol mientras su hermano lo miraba preocupado._

_-Me siento un poco mal._

_La pequeña rubia de escasos 5 años rozó las palmas de sus manos en la frente de su amigo. (__**N/A:**__ Imagínenselos como cuando estaban peques :3)_

_-¡Edo-kun! Creo que tienes fiebre, será mejor que te lleve con mi abuela, ya que tus padres no regresan hasta mañana.- Al ayúdame a llevarlo._

_Era de noche y hacía frío, tres niños y una abuelita yacían en una amplia sala a obscuras, todos velando por la salud del hermano mayor que estaba con fiebre y un poco enfermo recostado en un enorme sillón color azul marino._

_-Abuelita mi hermano estará bien?- Preguntó el menor de los hermanos con lágrimas en las mejillas._

_-Tranquilo cariño, él estará bien solo está un poco resfriado por las lluvias y tiene fiebre pronto se le bajará, lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar ya que te noto un poco agotado, Win y yo nos encargaremos de él, no te preocupes.- decía en un tono muy dulce Pinako Rockbell._

_El niño hizo caso a estas sabias palabras y se fue a la cama ya que eran pasadas las 11._

_-Winry, quédate cuidando a Ed mientras que yo voy a preparar un poco de caldo de pollo a la cocina, si necesitas algo avísame, cámbiale el paño de su frente periódicamente y remójalo en agua para que se le valla la fiebre mas rápido.-_

_La niña solamente se limitó a asentir con su cabeza y a bostezar un poco cansada. Dulcemente retiró la toalla de la frente de su amigo para remojarlo en el tazón que estaba en la mesita de al lado._

_-*Cof cof*Winry-chan, puedes ir a descansar estaré bien, es solo fiebre.- Le dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa apenas un poco visible y con sus pequeños ojos apenas abiertos a la mitad ya que sus parpados le pesaban._

_-Tranquilo, yo estoy bien esperaré hasta que venga mi abuelita con el caldo para la fiebre, además tengo que cuidarte hasta que te pongas mejor.- le respondió la oji-azul con una sonrisa un poco cansada en su rostro._

_-¿Porque haces todo esto por mi?-_

_-Porque me importas y …. Te quiero.- le respondió la niña._

_Un silenció se apoderó de aquella sala a obscuras iluminada solo por los relámpagos y acompañada por la lluvia, mientras que el niño miraba fijamente a su amiga la cual miles de veces había molestado, pero curiosamente se portaba dulcemente con él._

_-Gracias…también… te quiero.-_

_-Ya volví, Ed te traje sopa de pollo caliente y leche tibia.- decía Pinako mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesita._

_-Odio la leche.- Le replicó el niño haciendo un puchero._

_-Y sigues con eso, que niño tan testarudo, oh creo que la fiebre está bajando, gracias por cuidarlo y bien hecho Win, ya puedes ir a descansar.- le replicó la ancianita._

_-Buenas noches. – se despidió la niña mientras subía las escaleras._

_Así el pequeño niño pudo ver como su amiga se alejaba mientras cerraba cansadamente los ojos._

_*Fin del flashback*_

.

.

Recordaba con melancolía y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, esos preciosos recuerdos de su dulce infancia.

-Winry, si que eres única.-

Se dispuso a descansar ya que mañana tendría otro agitado día, cerraba sus ojos muy despacio hasta quedar profundamente dormido como un tronco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Autora:<strong>

_¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugasos? ¿Pokébolasos? xD_

_._

_Chicas hay algo que quiero preguntarles, no lo había tomado en cuenta hasta que me lo preguntaron en un review, ya saben que trato de hacer este fic con sus opiniones son lo mas importante, así que bueno… ¿quieren Lemon o Lime en esa historia?_

_(No se como haré para escribirlo por que nunca lo he hecho en ninguna otra historia, pero si uds quieren lo escribiré aunque muera en el intento con tal de que sean uds felices :3)_

_Aparte que si quieren otras parejas en el fic solo me dejan un review diciéndome a quienes pongo._

_Parejas pendientes por aparecer: Ling x Lan._

* * *

><p><strong>Diccionario:<strong>

**Ramen: **Es la versión japonesa de la sopa de fideos chinos. Contiene algas, pescado o carne, vegetales... También conocida como _Shina-soba_ o _Chuka-soba._

**_N/A:_**_ Nota de autora._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Respondiendo reviews~**

**.**

Akari Tan: Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, Daaw y me alegra tanto que te facine, somos dos que odiamos a Rose asi que no estas sola (¿) xD ten cuidado con ella ya que le gusta atropellar a las personas o.o, es broma, Lemon habrá si la mayoría están de acuerdo por que uds deciden no yo, yo solo escribo y molesto a Ed xD Muchas gracias y también gracias a Taylor. Saludos.

.

Nana: Aww hola, muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, me alegra un montón que te guste y espero que me sigas leyendo.

.

Angelius 01: NO NOOOOOO! Como es que ud terminó aca one-chan? xD FTW! Déjame con mis troladas de FMA que me hacen feliz , diay como no se me va a pegar el cholo si ando con ud weona xD PERVERTIDAAA! (Lo traemos de sangre xD) hahahaha aww me alegra que le gustara y ojalá que lo siga leyendo. 911- te quiero. :3

.

Yo: Hola muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, acá esta la conti por fin y espero que me sigas leyendo, saluditos.

.

Pureheart01: Muchísimas gracias, oh que mal pero no te preocupes mas bien te agradezco por tomarte tu tiempito para enviarme el lindo review & de nada C: Es que Rose es…. Rose xD saluditos.

.

Winry Kiryuu: Hola! Muchísimas gracias significa mucho para mi que te guste y si lo seguiré, HAHAHA un accidente y que se muera (No me des ideas ;D) espera un tantito y le caerá a Rose una bomba nuclear (¿) xD Saluditos.

.

Yui: Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y espero que lo sigas haciendo. Saluditos.

.

BlueCat-DeathDestiny: CHAN CHAN CHAN (8) ahora sabes que vio D: Daw Muchísimas gracias, pero ya verás la sorpresa que le dará el enano (Muajaja xD) Gracias gracias, espero que me sigas leyendo, saluditos.

.

Koral Kurosaki: TARÁN! Y fue eso lo que vio xD ya lo sabes, tu petición de Havoc x Rebecca C. ha sido tomada solo espera un porquito para ver como los incorporo, muchas gracias e igual, saluditos ;3

.

Miu Furinji: Somos dos xD Si tienes razón yo odio esta pareja es mejor EdxWin 4 ever x3 Perdona u.u pero es que ahora hago los capítulos mas largos y el colegio no me deja avanzar. Espero que me sigas leyendo, saluditos.

.

Pequelulu: Muchísimas gracias y tu me has hecho muy feliz a mi por leer la historia y dejarme un review tan lindo, gracias a ti :3 Tienes razón pero calma clama que vamos poco a poco. Sigueme leyendo sii? Saluditos :3

.

YimelXHagarenElric: NO TE MUERAS PORFAA! :3 Aww que linda por tus reviews, Ling y Lan trabajando y claro que si se puede es mas en el próximo capitulo alguien misteriosamente llegara BOOOM! xD De nada Muchísimas gracias a ti por leer mi humilde fic y sus comentarios que siempre me animan a escribir mas, (Me pusiste nerviosa con lo de que no me matarás aun xD) Es broma, cuídate y saluditos :3

.

Gotchita: Gracias XD es que no había tenido tiempo, ok le seguire, Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic, saludos :3

.

Yureny: CHAN CHAN CHAN (8) Pues ya lo descubriste, a mi tampoco hahah, Muchísimas gracias lo aprecio demaciadísimo, hohoh si yo opino lo mismo el es tan tan…. Bueno te cuidas y nos vemos, saluditos .3

.

Evil-ren-chan: Hay pero donde esta mi Krusnik favorita (¿) Lo escribí bien? XD FTW! Que vivan las trolas que hablan media clase de inglés xD Tranqui ahorita actualizo ese NOO A EDO NO LO TOQUE ANTES PASARÁS SOBRE MI CADAVER! (Cara de Link rudo xD) O sino le tiro al 911 encima xD Aishiteru nee-chan.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas hasta acá hemos llegado por hoy, espero verlas pronto, se cuidan mucho, saluditos y que sigan leyendo.<p>

Les prometo que no me demoraré tanto en actualizar.

**¡PARA DEJAR UN REVIEW NO SE NECESITA USUARIO! **

xoxo.


	4. Dos extraños llegando desde China

_¡Hola Hola!_

_¿Cómo han estado mis bonitas pajaritas lectoras?_

_Yo sé que algunas me querrán matarme por no haber actualizado en bastante tiempo pero verán, en el colegio estaba en mi período final y bueno estaba llena de exámenes y trabajos y luego todos los días festivos como Navidad y Año nuevo… _

_Así que les pido mil disculpas por la demora y les prometo que actualizaré tan pronto como pueda._

_._

_Bueno acá les dejo el capi y espero que les guste, lamento que tenga que hacer que los personajes pierdan un poco su personalidad pero es para adecuarlos más a la historia y que esta funcione; de antemano y como siempre perdón por las faltas ortográficas. xD_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4. Dos extraños llegando desde China.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Es un extraño para algunos __y una visión para nadie _  
><em>él nunca puede tener suficiente, <em>_tener suficiente del mundo._

_Por una reina de la fortuna _  
><em>pero es duro admitir <em>_como comienza y termina._

_En su cara el mapa del mundo, __del ayer está viniendo." _

**_-From Yesterday, 30 Seconds To Mars._**

**_._**

_*Letra traducida del inglés._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por la mañana.<strong>

El sol penetraba en el cuarto a través de las traslucidas cortinas beige que poseía, de tal forma que un cruel rayo rosaba el rostro pálido y somnoliento de un rubio aún sumergido en los sueños haciendo que cruelmente despertara, el chico abría lentamente sus ojos mientras sus facciones se volvían duras al darse cuenta que tenía otro día monótono de colegio por delante. Llovía en verano, y el ambiente estaba frío.

.

**Narra Edward.**

Como odiaba despertar temprano para ir al instituto, como odiaba que el sol me aruñara en la cara tan temprano. Un enorme dolor de cabeza me invadió en ese momento justo cuando mis ojos se abrían y mi cerebro comenzaba a reaccionar; estaba realmente cansado por quedarme hasta altas horas de la noche recordando viejos tiempos y cosas que no vienen al caso… y lo mejor todavía no era fin de semana.

Aunque no quería poner un pie afuera de la cama con este clima me vi obligado a levantarme pesadamente de mi refugio aún caliente y protector… parecía que la segunda era del hielo estaba a punto de empezar. Mis pies descalzos se encontraron con el suelo esto me produjo un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral haciéndome tiritar todo el cuerpo.

.

Comencé a estirarme como un felino, miré el reloj que estaba sobre mi escritorio cerca de la ventana que aún seguía cubierta por las cortinas, marcaba 7:30pm, no tenía más tiempo para perder menos aún si tenía veinte minutos para alistarme y asegurarme de llegar a tiempo a la secundaria.

.

Me acerqué a mi armario el cual quedaba en frente de mí cama, tomé unos jeans desgastados negros, una camisa roja de cuadros y rallas grises con botones negros y una chamarra de cuero para evitar el frío. Me apuré a salir del cuarto para meterme a la regadera, hoy no tenía tiempo para un reconfortante baño de agua caliente como el que me daba cada fin de semana después de que terminaba las prácticas de basket con el equipo.

.

Ya limpio me coloqué mi ropa, antes de salir me acerqué al espero para tejer mi trenza. Quedé perplejo al ver las ojeras que tenía por cansancio. - ¡Diablos! Parezco un zombie.- grité para mí. -Bah qué más da, es mejor darme prisa.-

.

Me coloqué unas botas negras tipo militar, sabía que con estas no me daría frío ya que son prácticamente de cuero en su totalidad. Bajé las escaleras con mi mochila sobre mi hombro derecho para tomar mi desayuno. Coloqué el morral en la entrada.

.

Llegué a la cocina muy rápido ya que solo faltaban menos de diez minutos para que Rose pasara por mí en su auto he irnos al instituto.

Al ya estaba sentado en el desayunador comiendo su enorme plato de cereal con leche; por mi parte odiaba la leche así que me madre decía cuando era pequeño que sino la tomaba no crecería, y el gran refrán de las madres "Todo lo que te dicen es verdad" pues era completamente cierto, ya que cuando tenía trece lo mas era muy bajito, ahora por suerte ya no lo soy, gracias pubertad.

.

Me senté en la silla siguiente a la de mi hermano para que mamá me sirviera el desayuno.

.

-Buenos días bello durmiente.- dijo mi madre sirviéndome un gran plato de tostadas francesas con miel y mantequilla.

- ¡OH! Genial mi desayuno favorito, gracias mamá.- le esbocé una gran sonrisa.

-Se te hizo de nuevo tarde Ed…¡demonios que ojeras tan horribles hermano!.- me reprochó mi hermano mientras que no me quitaba la vista de encima y al mismo tiempo se levantaba de su asiento a dejar el plato en el fregadero para que mamá lo lavara.

- ¡Oh gracias! Es lindo saberlo.- le respondí en tono mal humorado.

-¡El tonto serás tú hijo de Drácula por quedarte despierto hasta tarde!-

- ¡Ya basta los dos! Edward come y apresúrate que tu padre ya no tolera ni una sola tardía más en el colegio y Alphonse ve y lávate los dientes… espera a tu hermano en la entrada.- gritó mamá.

-De acuerdo.-nos miramos con recelo y nos limitamos a responder.

.

.

Terminé de desayunar, me levanté de la mesa para dejarle mi plato a mi madre y darme prisa.

Corrí hasta el baño para lavarme los dientes para irme, solo me quedaban cinco minutos. Al por suerte ya estaba terminando de enjuagarse la boca, así que no lo pensé dos veces y lo saqué de un solo empujón. Me metí rápido y cerré la puerta.

.

Tomé la crema dental y mi cepillo verde en la otra mano. Justo cuando me estaba cepillando los caninos algo comenzó a vibrar en la bolsa derecha de mi chaqueta.

.

*RING RING, era el celular.*

-¿Hola?- contesté con la boca llena de espuma y crema dental.

-Ed cariño soy yo, Rose, escucha hoy no podré pasar por ti ya que pesqué un resfriado, tampoco iré al colegio porque tengo mucha fiebre.- sacudía si nariz.

-De acuerdo, tomaré el autobús o caminaré, no te preocupes espero que te mejores amor.-

-Bueno cof cof, nos vemos luego. Te amo amor cof cof. ¡Bye!-

-También yo, adiós.-

.

Pobre Rose, sonaba bien enferma… Creo que tal vez la iré a visitar después de la escuela, pensé.

.

-Edward apresúrate que se nos hace tarde.- Escuché gritar a mi hermano desde la entrada.

-Espérame Al, creo que tomaré el autobús contigo.- salí corriendo del baño como un cohete hacia la estancia principal.

-¡Demonios Ed! Entonces es mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que el transporte se nos pase.-

-¡Claro! Lo lamento Al, recibí una llamada de Rose y me atrasé un poco.- respondí jadeando después deatravesar la casa.

-¿Y bien?- respondió mi hermano.

-Al parecer no vendrá hoy al instituto, creo que pescó un resfriado y sonaba bastante enferma cuando hablé con ella por el móvil.-

-Pobre, bueno luego la visitarás, ahora vamos a esperar a la parada de autobús del frente.-

.

.

Cruzábamos tranquilamente la calle, en eso una voz que yo conocía gritó.

-¡Espérenme chicos!-

-¡Winry! Date prisa.- gritó Al.

.

La cuatro ojos corría a toda velocidad hacia nosotros.

.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- saludó agitada después de la maratón que acababa de correr.

-Buenos días.-le respondimos en unitono.

.

-¡ED!.- gritó la chica mientras ponía una cara de pánico.

-¡QUEEE?- le respondí asustado al ver su expresión de horror.

-Tus ojeras…¡diantres pareces un mapache!-

-Yo le dije lo mismo JAJA.- Al riendo dijo.

-Y otra que dice lo mismo, ¡cállense los dos! Es que ayer no dormí nada.-

-Por poco creí que estabas enfermo, y bien… a qué horas te vas?.-

-Bueno... hoy iré en el autobús. Rose no irá al colegio está enferma.-

-Oh ya veo, pobrecita.-respondió Winry.

-Así es, hoy mi hermano vendrá con nosotros después de casi un siglo que viaja con su novia y nos abandonó.- agregó Al en tono burlón.

-Cállate Al.- le grité.

.

Con tanta charla y gritos no estábamos conscientes de que el autobús había llegado y estaba justo en frente de nuestras narices, nos subimos en él para buscar un lugar donde sentarnos, por desgracia la chatarra amarilla estaba casi llena y sólo pudimos divisar unos cuantos campos separados. Por suerte había un asiento completamente vacío.

.

Winry me siguió hasta la banca con dos campos disponibles, mientras que Al se había esfumado de nuestro lado como por arte de magia, lo busqué en todas direcciones hasta que dí con su paradero, el cual estaba acomodándose muy a gusto al lado de Mei Chang la amiga de Win.

.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano con ella?- le pregunté a Winry.

-¿Acaso eres estúpido? .- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué demonios.. porque?.-

-A tu hermano le gusta Mei.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.-

-He leído muchos libros y bueno… ¡SOY CHICA! Por si nunca lo habías notado.-

-Ya veo.- estaba dudoso -¿Win puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro, solo dime.-

-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada de alguien? - La chica tragó fuerte, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba ante tal interrogante.*

-¿Po…porque la pregunta Ed?.-

-No… no lo sé, ¿por curiosidad quizá?-

-La verdad yo… yo… no estoy enamorada de nadie, bueno, no actualmente, no es que nunca lo he estado. Pero prefiero concentratme en mis estudios, luego cuando sea mayor ya tendré tiempo para eso. El amor no es una de las prioridades en mi vida.-

-¿A si? ¿Cuando tengas cuarenta y cinco? ¿Y vivas con treinta gatos?.- no podía evitar molestarla.

-¡Ay cállate! Soy una fuerte mujer independiente que no necesita un hombre en su vida.-

-Basta con tu feminismo jaja.- la codeé en el brazo.

.

Habíamos llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Winry se despidió de mí mientras se alejaba a ver a su amiga Riza la cual aguardaba por ella en una de las zonas verdes cercanas a la entrada. Mientras que Al creo que ya lo doy por perdido.

Pude ver a Roy donde me hacía señas mientras bajaba de su auto así que me encaminé hacia él.

.

-¿Qué hay hermano?- me saludó mientras recogía sus libros de la parte trasera del coche. Vestía un vaquero azul y una playera blanca con botas escaladoras cafés.

-¡Hola!- le respondí.

-Parece que hoy la futura señora Elric no ha venido, o al menos no te veo acompañado de ella.- Dijo mientras reía entre dientes. - Y bueno, ¿qué le pasó?-

-Pescó una gripa muy fuerte.-

-Bueno da igual démonos prisa quiero platicarles algunas jugadas al equipo que encontré ayer mientras miraba un partido.-

-De acuerdo.-

.

.

.

.

**Narra Winry.**

¡RAYOS! estaba sudando frío ante tal pregunta que él me había hecho. Me las ingenié para contestar pero no estaba segura si se la había creído o no.

.

-¡Win, buenos días!- enunció Riza con su típico semblante serio.

-¡Hola Riza!-le respondí sin ánimos mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza y me acomodaba la cabellera desesperada mente.

-¡Hummm! ¿Así que de nuevo él, no?-

-Me está sacando de quicio últimamente, creo que ya esto es insano. Siempre sabes cuando se trata de ese enano ¿no?-

-Soy tu mejor amiga, tonta, y a juzgar por esa cara, definitivamente es él, JA. Sé que esto ya te está volviendo loca, pero ¡ánimo! algún día llegarás a ser la Señora Elric y yo llegaré a ser madrina de veinte hermoso niños y niñas jaja.– Riza era una persona de pocas palabras, pero conmigo era diferente, hasta le gustaba bromear.

-Gracias Riza, pero creo que veinte son demasiados y ahí terminaría en el manicomio, adoro los niños pero aveces me sacan de de lugar en su sano juicio, jaja.-

-Para eso están las amigas, ayudarnos unas a otras y también molestarnos.-dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una cálida sonrisa. -Hablando de niños, ¿sabes dónde se ha metido Mei?, ella siempre llega temprano.

-¡Jaja!, Riza creo que aún no te has dado cuenta de la compañía que tiene Mei.- le dije mientras hacía una seña apuntado hacia la pareja de tórtolos que se encontraban a un lado del portón principal, los dos hablaban y reían, se veían tan tiernos.

-¡No lo puedo creer, JAJA! En fin... hay que darnos prisa a llegar a clases, Mei seguramente encontrará allá con nosotras.-

.

Las dos caminamos tranquilamente hasta llegar al salón de clases.

.

Nuestra primera clase por la mañana se trataba de cocina con la profesora Gracia Hughes. La clase era muy amplia y muy similar a la clase donde recibíamos biología, estaba pintada de naranja pastel con aplicaciones en papel tapiz de cup cakes, pasteles grandes y chiquitos. Habían mesa cubiertas en mármol con una moderna cocina en la superficie para cada pareja de estudiantes, utensilios de cocina de acero inoxidable en las gavetas de las respectivas mesas y diferentes tipos de pailas, sartén, bowls colgando de las paredes.

Riza y yo tomamos nuestros respectivos asientos. Adoraba tener este tipo de clases, me hacían perder el estrés y también hacían a mi estómago feliz. La profesora Gracia era muy gentil y llena de paciencia para suerte de todos. La clase se fue volando.

El timbre sonó mientras que nosotras terminábamos de comer los restos de la tarta de fresa que habíamos preparado. Dejamos todo limpio y en su lugar, luego tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos retiramos, antes habiéndonos despedido de la profesora.

.

Nos dirijamos hasta nuestros casilleros los cuales estaban en la segunda planta. Mei llegó corriendo hacia nosotras.

.

-¡CHICAS, CHICAS!- chilló.

-Tranquila niña, a este paso morirás de un infarto cardíaco. ¿Qué pasa?- le respondió Riza acomodando los libros en su casillero.

-¡NO LO CREERÁN! Mi hermano y una amiga llegan hoy de China.- Mei brincaba como un conejo, sus moñitos se movían de lado a lado.

-¿Hablas de Ling Yao?- le respondí.

-Sí ¿recuerdan que cuando mi familia se estableció acá? pues él decidió regresar a China ¡Y ha venido para quedarse! ¿No es genial?- Mei estaba realmente emocionada, tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a su hermano. -Chicas... ¿les importaría acompañarme al aeropuerto hoy? no quiero ir sola con mis padres, ha de ser muy aburrido.-

-Solo si dejas de saltar como una loca, estás llamando la atención.- respondió Riza.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!- le dije.

- Trato hecho Riza. ¡Genial! ¡Se los agradezco mucho chicas!- Tengo tiempo de no ver a Ling, ha de estar fornido y guapo de lo mejor.- rió.

.

¡Genial! Hoy tenía una excusa en la tarde para no estudiar.

.

.

.

.

**Por la tarde.**

Eran cerca de las 4:00pm, me estaba arreglando en mi habitación para salir al aeropuerto. Tomé del ropero unos tejanos negros ajustados, una camisola floja color verde esmeralda, unas zapatillas Oxford cafés. Coloqué un poco de delineador negro en mis ojos y colorete rojo cereza en las mejillas, finalmente me até con una goma el cabello en un chongo. ¡Lista!

.

Mi celular vibró, un mensaje me había entrado.

_"4:08pm. De __Riza:_

_Winry no podre ir con ustedes, tengo que quedarme en casa y cuidar de mamá, contrajo gripa y hasta que mi padre regrese del trabajo no puedo moverme de casa. Que se diviertan y envíale saludos a los chicos de mi parte. xoxo"_

.

Mientras le contestaba a mi amiga una _Mini van Toyota Prius_ se acababa de aparcar al frente de mi casa. Me asomé por el portillo y vi a Mei haciendome señas desde la ventana del auto, me limité a asentir y bajé hasta salir de la casa, antes me despedí de mi abuela la cual estaba limpiando su caja de herramientas en la mesa del comedor.

.

-¡Buenas tardes Señores Chang, gracias por la invitación!- saludé alegremente al ingresar en el vehículo. Me senté uno a Mei, ella me abrazó.

-¡Buenas tardes Winry, es un gusto que nos acompañes!- Jing Chang, la madre de Mei, me respondió amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Mei, creo que Riza no nos podrá acompañar, su madre contrajo gripa y tiene que cuidar de ella.-

-¡Lástima! Ha Ling le hubiera encantado verle.-

.

Habíamos viajado acerca de cuarenta minutos, cuando las torres radar del _Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio_ se alzaban en pie imponentes. El señor Chang aparcó la mini van en el estacionamiento, ahí nos apeamos todos y a zancadas caminamos hasta las puertas de arribaje. Estuvimos ahí aproximadamente unos veinte minutos viendo para todos lados en busca de los chicos, hasta que dos bultos vestidos de negro se aparecieron con dos coches para las maletas que los sobrepasaban y caminaban hacia nosotros.

.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁN!-gritó Mei moviendo los brazos eufórica mente.

.

Ling Yao apareció primero saludando a toda su familia, seguido por una chica desconocida para mí. No podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado, hace un par de años atrás era un flacucho simpático y ahora estaba hecho todo un galán, tenía un cierto parecido a Jang Keun Suk el actor coreano que solía ver en los doramas. Su cabello liso lo traía alborotado, tenía ojos muy negros como la noche, los cuales le daban un aspecto tremenda mente felino y atractivo, nariz recta y puntiaguda, dejas arqueadas y en una de ellas lucía un piercing platino, tenía una sonrisa arrogante pero muy seductora, se había bronceado naturalmente y de su físico ni hablar. Vestía completamente de negro y cuero a excepción de su camiseta en "V" blanca.

.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya... miren lo que trajo el gato! ¡JAJA Winry como has cambiado, estás monísima!- diciendo esto se me abalanzó encima y después de un cordial abrazo me besó en la mejilla. Quedé impactada.

-Ling... hola.. ¡Caray! ya no eres el mismo de hace dos años atrás.- estaba aún apenada.

-¡Señores, les presento a mi amiga Lan Fan!- gritó haciendo un gesto de adulación con sus manos. La chica un poco tímida saludó. Su cabello era liso, negro azabache y muy largo, sus ojos eran rasgados y pequeños como los de un gato, tez blanca con dos finas motas de rubor sobre sus pómulos, era bastante voluptuosa y bella. Vestía un vestido de seda coral y unos botines cafés.

-¡Bueno! ¿y que estamos esperando? ¡VAMOS A CASA HIJO!- nunca había visto tan feliz al señor Wey Chang, habiendo dicho esto tomó en mano sus maletas y las cargó hasta el auto, todos lo ayudamos cargando el pesado equipaje.

.

El camino a casa fue muy divertido, Ling contaba sus anécdotas de estos años que pasó en China.

A Mei se le ocurrió la idea de que saliéramos a comer los cuatro Ling, Lan, ella y yo. Así que pasadas dos horas después del arribaje de los chicos a la residencia Chang, fuimos a el Mc Donald's mas cercano a engullirnos de comida chatarra. El restaurante estaba muy cerca de Shinjuku, adornado con un aire muy futurista, butacas con mesas y bancos de cuerina expandidos por todas partes en colores rojo y amarillo.

Después de haber pedido nuestras ordenes nos acomodamos en una mesa para cuatro cerca de la ventana donde se podían ver los autos pasar. Lan y Mei se sentaron juntas, dejándonos a mi y a Ling sentados en frente.

-Y bien, cuéntanos hermano ¿que has hecho estos años que has estado en China?- preguntó Mei.

-He estado haciendo modelaje, unas cuantas pasarelas para _H&M* en _Bejing, estudiando y practico boxeo en mis ratos libres. Ya sabes, lo normal...- empezó a comer sus patatas fritas._  
><em>

-¡WOOOW! ¡eres toda una celebridad en China!- dije.

-No exageres Winry.- Ling me guiñó el ojo.

.

La cena continuó tranquila entre risas y exclamaciones. Jamás me había divertido tanto... quería que la noche no se terminara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Narra Edward.**

**.**

Estaba aburrido en mi habitación mirando la tv, no habían señales de Winry por ningún lado. Su habitación permanecía aún a oscuras a pesar de que era tarde y durante el trayecto a casa no la había visto por ningún lado. ¡Donde rayos se había metido esa cuarto ojos en todo el día! Le mandé 3 SMS a su móvil pero no hubo respuesta, ¿que estaba pasando? Ella no es así.

Eran cerca de las 10:45pm ya estaba cayendo dormido, cuando me sobresalté por un ruido, me bajé a rastras de mi cama a mirar por la ventana. Era Winry bajando de una van negra... había un chico con ella, también se apeó y la acompañó hasta la puerta. ¿LA ESTABA BESANDO?

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Autora:<strong>

_¡_Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo, Día de Reyes, Día de la Amistad! :)

Les agradezco millones por leer mi fic y por sus hermosos reviews; significa mucho para mí de verdad. Estoy súper feliz y con muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Y como saben mi historia pienso hacerla larguita así que prepárense. Por otro lado, quiero avisarles que debido a votación, por mayoría habrá lemon, pero todo a su tiempo. xD

.

.

.

.

.

_**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS EN ORDEN DE APARICIÓN! :D**  
><em>

_peqelulu: Ya verás que no fallará! En cuanto al lemmon... gracias por votar que si habrá ;D_

_Yureny: Sí ese enano x3 HAHA muchas gracias, cuidate!_

_Yimel Elric: NO TE SUICIDES! D: HAHA muchas gracias, yo también la odio a ella e.e Y pues sí si habrá Havoc x Rebecca! Cuidate! Mill gracias._

_Pureheart01: Mill gracias bonita, cuidate C:_

_anon : KYAAA! Mill gracias por esas palabritas x3_

_Miu Furinji: avhgfvhvfdgshdfvgsh POKEBOLASO RECIBIDO XD AHAHA si pero WinryxEd (6) xD Cuidate mucho!_

_Yui: Hola, mill gracias y si si habrá lemmon xD_

_Koral Kurosaki:HAHAHAHA no creas planeaba poner algo así, pero sonaría muy pervert ;w; talvez en el futuro(?) xD haha gracias, cuidate_

_Maresk321: Te agradezco infinitamente eso significa mucho ;w; de acuerdo y muchas gracias :3_

_kurofukai11 :KYAAAA! UN PIKAED 3 Mill gracias de verdad :3_

_Nana: Muchas gracias :3_

_Hikari294 : Mill gracias de verdad ;w; Genial, te leeré :D_

_CrizCakez : gracias prima querida ;w;_

_Akari Tan: Y lo tendrás muajajaja x3 MILL GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR EL REVIEW :3_

_Gotchita: Muchas gracias & perdón :3_

_Yo: haha gracias, pasate mas seguido por acá :3_

_: Mill gracias, feliz año nuevo para ti también :3_

_sonicfan2312 : ARIGATOOOO! :3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡OJALÁ QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO! <strong>  
><em>

_**Hasta la próxima c:**_


	5. Utopía

¡Hola mis queridas pajaritas lectoras! :)

.

Asdasdsad veo que la mayoría me siguen leyendo, no saben cuanto se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazoncillo. Y sus hermosos favs y reviews también, me hacen tan tan tan feliz y con muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo! :3 Chicas si llegamos a los 100 reviews les daré una sorpresa especial en la historia se los prometo, vamos sí se puede, hagan a esta autora muy muy feliz asaddas ;w;

.

¡En fin... la inspiración como siempre a todos los maravillosos artistas que componen canciones tan lindas que me ayudan como inspiración y a todos ustedes que leen mi historia, mis pequeñas musas jaja! :3

.

Empezamos...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 5: Utopía.**

.

.

.

.

.

_"El ardiente deseo para vivir y vagar libremente,_

_que brilla en la oscuridad y crece dentro de mí ._

_Estás tomando mi mano, pero tú no entiendes._

_Entonces ¿a dónde iré? Tu no estarás en el final."_

**_- Within Temptation, Utopia._**

**_._**

_*Letra traducida del inglés._

_._

_._

_._

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Edward:<strong>

Realmente estaba inquieto, la sensación extraña volvió a invadir mi cuerpo. -¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERA ESE CHICO? ¿POR QUÉ ESTABA BESANDO A WINRY? la besaba en la mejilla, pero igual contaba. - ¿Que se creía? - Él no tenía el derecho de besar a la cuatro ojos, ¿acaso era su novio?

El sujeto se despidió de un gran abrazo, después salió caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos rumbo al auto. Winry entró a la casa un rato después, vi encender la luz de su habitación pero sus cortinas permanecieron cerradas eso... eso... era un poco extraño, siempre estaban abiertas para mí, digo, para nuestra conversación diaria. Algo raro estaba pasando.

Estaba intrigado hasta la médula y demasiado inquieto para dormir así que encendí el ordenador. Fuí a Facebook y luego a revisar el correo mientras esperaba a que el sueño me atacara. Me aburrí así que me dispuse a revisar los archivos de fotos, encontré uno demasiado peculiar, abrí la carpeta con el título de "Recuerdos" aparecieron 132 fotos para ser exactos, la mayoría eran de viajes de verano, la mayoría eran de los Rockbell y los Elric... la mayoría eran de Winry y mías. Caí en cuenta de que debían ser de nuestro viaje de hace dos años a Disneyland Tokyo.

Fue genial... Había una en especial demasiado graciosa. Winry riendo con un poco de helado embarrado en su nariz y unas monas orejas de Minnie Mouse luego salía yo a su lado riendo como loco con otras orejas, apuesto a que fue Al quién tomó la foto. No pude evitar reír al verla, me parecía tan tierna así que la imprimí, una ves impresa tenía un marco fotográfico color verde limón en mi escritorio con una foto de Rose y mía hace unas semanas, así que la guardé y coloqué la de Disneyland en él. Se veía más alegre y bonita.

Caminé hasta mi cama a rastras, ya me picaban los ojos del sueño. Coloqué el marco sobre la mesita de noche y me recosté en la cama de tal modo que quedé mirando en dirección a la fotografía y así caí completamente dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Winry.<strong>

Estaba exhausta, eran las 11:32pm, nunca había llegado tan tarde a casa, pero había valido la pena... Haber salido con los chicos fue genial. Y volver a ver a Ling fue aún más maravilloso, me sentía demasiado contenta, no sabía porque pero parecía que el mismo Chesire había explotado en mí, la sonrisa no se me lograba borrar del rostro con nada.

Caminé hasta mi armario para tomar mi pijama limpia, me metí al baño a cambiarme. Me quité los pantalones y luego la blusa quedando solo en ropa interior luego tomé mis shorts para dormir y me los coloqué junto a mi blusa que tenía un bonito estampado de gatos en el frente por lo cual me veía un tanto ridícula con ella, me quedaba corta así que mi ombligo se asomaba. Tomé una toalla húmeda y limpié mi rostro quitando el escaso maquillaje que tenía. Luego guardé mis gafas en el primer cajón para así dirigirme a la cama.

Comenzaba a soplar un viento frío que golpeaba en la ventana, el cuarto estaba a oscuras. Me senté en el borde quitándome las pantuflas y luego me recosté arropándome, tomé el celular que estaba en la cómoda. Tenía un SMS de Ling.

_"Hoy fue una gran noche, gracias. Que tengas dulces sueños Win ;)"_

Un brote de felicidad resplandeció desde el fondo de mi corazón, aunque no le respondí porque era muy tarde estaba completamente feliz. Dejé a un lado el móvil y me dispuse a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro porque mañana tendría otro día de rutina.

.

Un brusco rayo de sol se anclaba en mi cara, sabía que era hora de levantarme. Con resaca me puse en pie, me dirigí de inmediato al tocador sabía que tendría ojeras del tamaño de un eclipse, pero valían la pena después de una noche tan mágica como la de ayer. Tenía el cabello hecho una maraña y los pómulos entumecidos, salí a buscar mi ropa para ducharme rápidamente. Escogí unos tejanos negros, una polera azul y un abrigo de lana perfecto para esta época, aunque era verano por la mañana hacía frío. Me duché rápido, después me coloqué la ropa. No tenía prisa, ayer habíamos acordado que Mei pasaría por mí, así que no tenía que tomar el transporte público.

Terminé de prepararme y bajé a desayudar; mi abuela me había preparado unas deliciosas tostadas con jalea de cereza y un baso de café caliente. Le sonreí y le di las gracias. Me senté en taburete.

.

-¡Vaya! Parece que alguien despertó muy alegre hoy ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Pinako.

- Pues... no lo voy a negar, hoy estoy de maravilla.-

-¿No será por algún muchacho, querida?-

-¿Un muchacho? ¡Claro que abuela, como crees!- una risilla tonta se me escapó.

-Humm... de acuerdo... date prisa que se te hace tarde.-

-¡Claro! Por cierto, las tostadas están deliciosas abuela, gracias.- la vieja sonrió.

.

Dejé los platos en el fregadero mientras sacaba una bolsa de los cajones que estaban abajo, tomé la taza de alimentos de mi can para servirle su porción diaria, en cuando el concentrado comenzó a caer e hizo ruido Den ladró y vino corriendo a mi lado. Luego me dirigí hacia el baño a cepillarme los dientes.

Salí corriendo velozmente hacia la entrada principal, tomé mi mochila y salí. Edward estaba recostado en el árbol de la zona verde aledaña a la casa, en cuanto me vio se dirigió hacia mí.

.

-¡Bueno días Win!

- ¡Hey Ed! Hola...-

-¿Como amaneciste hoy? Veo un antifaz de mapache por ahí... JAJA.-

-¡Oye! Estoy cansada y con sueño...- me froté los ojos.

-Hablando de sueño... ¿que hacías ayer tan tarde afuera?- dijo el rubio acomodando su mochila desinteresado.

-¿Me estabas espiando?-

-¿YO? ¡JAMÁS! Solo que oí ruidos y no había ninguna luz encendida en tu habitación...-

-Pues salí con algunos amigos...- respondí molesta.

.

Una van apareció en la carretera, se estacionó en frente de los dos.

.

-Ed... tengo que irme, hablamos luego.-

-Pero.. yo.. tu...- se quedó ahí plantado.

.

Subí rápido y cerré de un portazo, sentí una mano rodeando mi cadera ¿Qué demonios? me volteé y no era de esperarse, Ling con una sonrisa perversa. Se acercó a mi odio...

-Buenos días preciosa...-

-¡Ho...hola Ling!- Soy tan cohibida que no pude evitar ponerme roja.

.

Ling se acomodó para seguir conduciendo, se limitó a sonreír al ver que había logrado lo que planeaba, ponerme roja como tomate; de alguna u otra forma tengo que aprender a no sonrojarme tan fácilmente con lo que me dicen las demás personas, incluso cuando me hablan, otra cosa más para la lista de "logros personales".

.

-¿Y Mei?- preguntó la rubia.

-Vendrá en auto bus, dice que tiene un amigo o algo así, que le gusta verle todo el tiempo. Yo creo que mas bien es su novio, esa enana es tan mentirosa todo el tiempo. Un día le crecerá la nariz tanto que dejará de calumniar de una buena vez.-

-¡Hey! ¡No hables así de ella! Pues no te equivocas Ling, hace unas semanas empezó a salir con un chico y desde ese entonces sus ánimos se han levantado. ¡Oh el dulce amor!- No podía quejarme, era una romántica empedernida. Ling detuvo el auto, se aparcó a un lado de la secundaria.

-¿Dime Winry, alguna ves te has enamorado?- su mirada era intensa, seria y abrumadora.

-¿Yo? Pues... no lo sé, supongo que sí... eh... ¿Que me dices de ti?- temblaba como un indefenso siervo ante su depredador.

-No lo negaré, pues de muchas, pero ninguna como la que me cautivó desde que llegué a Japón.- se acercó sigilosamente, con un movimiento sensual chasqueó la lengua. La iba a besar.

-De..de.. ver...- Winry quedó petrificada, pero se dejó llevar cerrando así los ojos lentamente.

.

Un golpe los separó bruscamente antes de que el percance sucediera, por la ventana empañada se podía divisar la silueta de una joven, sin duda se trataba de Lan. Winry salió como un rayo del auto, Ling la siguió.

.

-¡Buenos días Lan!- la rubia saludó acomodándose el cabello.

-¡Hola!- fue corta y seca.

-¡Cariño bu...buenos días!- saludó acalorado Ling. Lan no respondió. Él se volvió en dirección a Winry.

-Nos vemos luego, Ángel.- después de haberlo dicho se marchó con su compañera peli-negra.

.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso nos íbamos a besar? ¿Recibir mi primer beso por parte de Ling? VOY A VOMITAR, pensé.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un caos y en mi estómago un nudo. Ya no tenía idea de que pensar, ¿A quién verdaderamente amo? ¿De verdad me gusta Ling? ¿Está jugando conmigo? ¿Estoy lista para esto? Todo me comenzaba a dar vueltas, tenía frío, las palmas sudorosas y la nuca fría.

Un cálido brazo me sostuvo por la espalda... después caí en un abismo negro... no recuerdo nada más.

.

.

_Sueño..._

_._

_._

_.Flashback._

_-¿Winry-chan? Casémonos.-_

_-¡No Al, las niñas feas como ella nunca se casarán!-_

_._

_Una breve ilusión subconsciente de la infancia saltó al teatro de los sueños... _

_Ed, Al y Win jugaban de nuevo bajo de la sombra de aquel viejo árbol que conectaba ambas residencias._

_._

_-¡Mira lo que hiciste de nuevo torpe! ¡Winry-chan está llorando de nuevo por tu culpa!- El menor de los hermanos se le acercó a la niña, estaba sentada de cuclillas con sus manos en el rostro tapándose los sollozos, la abrazó fuerte mientras que el mayor se quedó contemplándolos petrificado; así descubrió como funcionaba el amor._

_._

_-Lo lamento Winry-chan.-dijo el pequeño Ed triste, se marchó corriendo a esconderse._

_-¿Al?-_

_-¿Si Winry-chan?-_

_-¿Crees que Ed se casará algún día?- La pequeña niña se limpiaba las lágrimas; Al aún mantenían el abrazo fraternal._

_-No lo sé, lo único que se es que si algún día se casa lo hará contigo.-_

_Fin del flashback._

_._

_._

Oía voces a mi alrededor, todo estaba borroso, tenía mucho frío pero unas manos me proporcionaban calor, veía cinco siluetas rodeándome. Poco a poco todo se empezó a aclarar, el blanquecino techo de la enfermería apareció en mi campo de visión, un olor fuerte a fármacos se hacía presente en el ambiente.

Empecé distinguir correctamente las personas a mi alrededor. Al, Mei, Riza y ¿Roy? volteé hacia atrás, estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Ed, me sostenía los brazos con los suyos para que no cayera.

.

-¿Niña te encuentras bien?- Roy dijo preocupado.

-Eh sí, eso creo... ¿que fue lo que pasó?- pregunté confusa.

-Winry cariño, te desmayaste en la entrada, Roy pasaba cerca, él te sostuvo antes de que te golpearas la cabeza al caer. Luego Edward te cargó hasta la enfermería y me llamó. Tienes casi 45 minutos de estar inconsciente.- El tono serio de Riza era serio, la hacía parecer una madre cuidando de su niño pequeño.

-Yo...yo no recuerdo nada; pero debo agradecerles chicos, me salvaron.-Winry se levantó despacio.

-Ni lo menciones.- Una sonrisa fugas se apoderó del rostro de Roy .-Ed debemos irnos, tenemos práctica- Edward se levantó de la camilla.

-Winry si necesitas algo, lo que sea, solo avísame ¿sí?-

-De acuerdo Ed. ¡Gracias!- se limitó a sonreír.

.

Ambos chicos se marcharon de la clínica. Una doctora se acercó a Winry, le pinchó el brazo para colocarle una vía, así suministraría un poco de suero para su presión, Riza se sentó a su lado y la sostuvo. Mei tomó asiento en un taburete aledaño.

.

-Ahora sí, amiga, cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió, sin mentiras esta vez, sabes que de descubriré.-Riza tomó posición firme y seria.

Los recuerdos me invadieron tan rápido como un rayo. -Ling trató de besarme y yo le seguí el juego, listo.- le solté de golpe.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

-Entiendo... ¿te gusta?- la mas seria preguntó.

-No lo sé...-

-¿Sentiste algo?-

-Peligro.-

-¿Peligro?-

-Peligro, miedo, algo siniestro ¿quizá?- Estaba realmente confundida, el corazón me bombeaba a mil.

-Estás en un lío, en un lío amoroso. Lo único que espero es que te cuides con Ling, es un mujeriego empedernido y ha creado fama por ello.-

-Riza tiene razón, mi hermano le gusta andar de allá para acá como todo un donjuán.- Espetó Mei.

-Tengo que pensar todo muy bien y despejar mi mente, chicas.- Un suspiro hondo se me escapó desde mis adentros.

-Lo sé, Win, es mejor que te tomes tu tiempo.- Riza me palmeó en el hombro, Mei se limitó a sonreír.

.

Fueron interrumpidas por la campana.

.

-Es mejor irnos, ¿te sientes mejor?- Mei se acercó a nosotras.

-Claro.- Le respondí.

-¿Entonces vienes?-

-¡Claro! Ni loca me perdería una clase de inglés, son mis favoritas.

.

Riza ayudó a Winry a bajar de la camilla mientras que la enfermera le retiraba la intravenosa, Mei colocaba el banco que había usado en su posición habitual.

Se despidieron muy amablemente de la curandera, tomaron sus pertenencias, las cuales reposaban sobre un viejo perchero de caoba cerca de la puerta, salieron en dirección al salón de clases, proseguían con "Inglés Avanzado II" impartido por el magnífico Señor Tumnus, un maestro británico de avanzada edad.

.

La clase transcurrió rápido leyendo libros, entre ellos "Romeo y Julieta" de Willam Shakespeare, una gran obra. Siempre me llamó la atención como Julieta luchó por su amor imposible, Romeo, su relación estaba totalmente prohibida, sus familias se odiaban a muerte. La joya que coronaría la historia, un lúgubre final, ambos fallecieron por amor.

Finalizada la lección tomé el ejemplar para meterlo en el morral. Terminaría de leer el triste relato en casa.

Mei ya se nos había adelantado al salir, Riza me esperó para irnos juntas, insistía en no dejarme sola, no quería volver a repetir el incidente de la mañana. Veríamos a Al en las gradas para regresar todos juntos. Avanzamos por el pasillo en dirección a la enorme puerta roja de salida. Al proceder pudimos divisar a nuestra amiga tomada de la mano con el gemelo, un leve sonrojo se manifestaba en el rostro de amos tórtolos.

.

-¡Winry escuché que te desmayaste! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?- Al se sobresaltó, estaba recostado sobre la barandilla.

-¡Tranquilo, estoy bien! Roy y Edward me sostuvieron antes de que cayera.-

-¡Es un alivio que el enano estuviera ahí para salvarte, rubiecita!- dijo Mei en tono meloso.

-¡Cierra la boca, Mei!- Sentía como mis pómulos y orejas se coloreaban de grana.

-¡JAJAJA, ay! Adoro molestarte.-

.

.

.

Llegué a casa, la abuela estaba en la cocina preparando una merienda para el café, la saludé y luego subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Ahí me duché y me cambié por ropa limpia, me bastó con un vestido verde jade y unos zapatos Oxford cafés, me até el cabello con un palillo. Saqué todos los libros del bolso, tomé Romeo y Julieta y bajé hasta el jardín delantero.

Debajo de ese viejo acre habían puesto una banca recientemente; tantos recuerdos habían quedado escritos bajo su sombra, llevaba más años ahí de los que quisiera admitir. Me senté sobre el escaño, estaba decidida a pasar el resto de mi tarde leyendo mi ejemplar.

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Edward.<strong>

.

Rose me trajo a casa luego de la escuela, se aparcó frente a la morada, salí del asiento y me despedí con un bajarme pude ver a Winry leyendo, la saludé y entré al domicilio.

Subía las escaleras y como un rayo me vino a la cabeza el regalo perfecto para el cumpleaños de mi amiga. La llevaría a Disneyland Tokio, como los tiempos dorados. Tenía que apresurarme a conseguir boletos de tren y barco, el parque quedaba en la región de Chiba, ubicada al este-sudeste de Tokio en Honshu, Kanto. El trayecto sería largo, tendríamos que dormir en algún hotel cercano o en el mismo Disney Resort. ¡Será el regalo perfecto!

Terminé de subir rápido hasta mi habitación, me duché y me coloqué ropa limpia. Encendí el ordenador para buscar y comprar tiquetes, sabía que Winry no me daría un no por respuesta. Una vez comprados llegarían por correo a mas tardar mañana a primera hora.

Bajé hasta el parterre, mi amiga aún permanecía ida en su libro, fui hacia ella.

.

-¡Oye Win!- Me senté a su lado.

-¡Hola Ed! ¿Qué pasa?- Se acomodó las gafas, cerró su texto.

-Tu cumpleaños está por llegar y prometí darte un regalo genial este año, así me gustaría llevarte a Disneyland. ¿Qué dices?, como en los viejos tiempos.-

-¿De, de verdad Ed?-

-¡Claro! ¿y bien?-

-¡Acepto! ¡ah que emoción! Hace mucho que no visito este lugar, gracias por tomarte la molestia.- Le abrazó.

-¡Bah! Ni lo menciones, es lo menos que te mereces, cuatro-ojos.-

-¡Oye!- Winry respondió enojada.

-JAJAJAJA, adoro cuando te molestas de esa forma. Debo irme a hacer mis deberes, te veo en la noche.-

-Adiós- se despidió Winry. El rubio partió rumbo a su morada, mientras que Winry se quedó leyendo un rato mas, para luego entrar a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Winry.<strong>

.

Eran alrededor de las 7:30pm, estaba tumbada boca arriba en la cama, hablando por teléfono con Riza.

.

-¿Así que te llevará a Disney?-

-Sí, así es.-

-Lo sabía...-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Quiere dormir contigo.-

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES?!- El teléfono se me cayó de semejante aclaración.

-Es tan obvio, él te invita a salir, recuerda que Disney no queda cerca eh, de alguna u otra manera se tendrán que quedar de un día para el otro. Ahí es cuando él entrara en acción... ya sabes a que me refiero.-

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿o qué?-

-¡JAJAJA! ¿no me digas que ni siquiera lo pensaste?-

-Pues...pues...no... ¡no soy una pervertida como tu!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! espera espera me voy a ahogar ¡JAJAJAJA, WINRY NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN TAN INOCENTE!-

-Riza ¡BASTA!

-¡Jajaja de acuerdo! Debo irme, mamá me necesita. Dulces sueños, niña.-

-¡Descansa!

.

Colgué el teléfono aún incrédula, Riza era una depravada. Estaba segura de que Disney no quedaba tan lejos, decidí investigar. Tomé el móvil y entré a _Google Maps, _mis coordenadas me había fallado. ¡Era cierto! ¿Y si en verdad tenía que dormir con Ed? ¿Acaso era un plan maléfico de su parte? ¿O tendríamos habitaciones separadas? Si la fuerza me acompaña, tendría suerte de dormir aparte, eso sino terminaría como la aventura de la Princesa Amidala y Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars. Y eso era malo, muy malo.

Estaba tan sumergida en mi reflexión, no había escuchado los gritos de Ed desde la ventana, me volví en su dirección para abrir el portillo.

.

-¿Emocionada, cariño?- Edward comía una galleta.

-¡Claro que sí! Ed solo tengo una pequeña pregunta, ¿dónde vamos a dormir? Supongo que no regresaremos el mismo día, sería muy agotador.-

-¡Todo eso está bajo control! Contraté dos habitaciones individuales cerca, ahí nos podemos trasladar a todos los parques.- Sonrió victoriosamente.

-¡Estupendo! muero por ir.-

-Nos iremos después del colegio, el viernes, se tarda horas en llegar hasta allá, así que el sábado por la mañana podremos visitar el parque que quieras.-

-¡Genial! ¿Y Rose no se molestará?-

-Claro que no, no tiene porque saberlo. Dime, ¿como seguiste después de lo de la mañana? nos diste un buen susto a todos.-

-Estoy mucho mejor ahora, sino fuera por Roy y por ti estaría en el hospital con el cráneo partido en dos.- Respondió la rubia.

-Ni lo menciones. Dime algo, ese tal Ling ¿que hace aquí, no debería estar en China?-

-Pues así era hasta que decidió volver para quedarse, extrañaba a su familia.-

-Ya veo. Humm...-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, no es nada. Solo que no me agrada la forma en que te mira, te habla...-

-¿Acaso veo escondidos una dosis de celos por ahí? Jajajajaja.-

-¡No inventes! Solo decía, pero aun así cuídate Win, no confío en él.- Edward parecía preocupado.

-Jaja de acuerdo torpe debo irme. ¡Que descanses!-

-¡Dulces sueños, Winry!-

.

Cerré la ventana con cuidado y me tumbé de nuevo en la cama, estaba ansiosa por irme de viaje. Solo faltaba un día, ¡oh maldito viernes ven ya! No me había percatado de lo más importante, aún tenía que pedir permiso; así que bajé las escaleras en busca de mi abuela, estaba sentada en su habitual sillón terracota mirando la televisión.

-¡Abuela, abuela!-

-Calma mi niña, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Edward me invitó a un viaje a Disney por mi cumpleaños, ¿me dejarías ir? Es solo por el fin de semana, a más tardar el domingo por lanoche estaremos de vuelta. ¿Qué dices?

- Tus padres no estarán de vuelta así que ¡Claro, puedes ir!-

-¡SÍ! ¡Gracias abuela!- Winry daba pequeños saltos por todo el vestíbulo.

.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi cueva, estaba eufórica, como un político en Navidad.

Entré a mi habitación, tomé una maleta color canela que estaba hasta arriba del armario, estaba empolvada por el tiempo y los recuerdos fugases de mis antiguos viajes con mis padres, había visitado varias partes de Japón, también había estado en Inglaterra, Francia y los Estados Unidos un par de veces, pero desde que mis padres se fueron en un viaje de negocios meses atrás no había vuelto a viajar ni siquiera a las termas. Con cuidado le eché un vistazo a mi guarda ropa, seleccioné con esmero las prendas que llevaría; unos tejanos negros y otros de mezclilla, unos shorts verdes y lilas por si hacía calor, una chaqueta de cuero para el frío con bufanda, guantes, gorro, mi ropa interior, por ultimo algunas mis de rameras. Agregué la bolsa de maquillaje solo para ocasiones especiales, esta lo a meritaba. Lo empaqué todo con cuidado y coloqué la maleta junto a mi escritorio.

Me cambié a mis pijamas y tomé mi guitarra entre mis manos.

_"Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand and you picked me _

_Up at six_

_Today was a fairytale."_

Alrededor de una hora me zambullí en la cama para caer inconsciente en el mundo de los sueños, mañana me esperaba otro día.

.

El sol me aruñaba bruscamente el rostro, con rezaga me puse en pie. Tomé lo primero que encontré del armario y me dirigí a la ducha, el agua caliente me caía fenomenal a esa hora del día. Ya lista, baje las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, mi abuela me terminaba de servir el desayuno, huevos con tocino, lo comí con calma. Al terminar, lavé los platos y subí a mi habitación para terminarme de alistar. Decidí caminar hasta la secundaria, así haría un poco de ejercicio.

.

El día se pasó muy rápido, al almuerzo vi a mis amigas y les terminé de contar con detalles el plan que tenía Edward para el fin de semana, estaban encantadas, claro, dejando de lado sus comentarios morbosos y graciosos que hacían sonrojarme. A la salida regresé a casa con Ed y Al.

Ed entró a su casa por las maletas mientras yo iba por la mía. Partiríamos a las cuatro. Colocamos todas nuestras pertenencias en el auto del Señor Elric, Al nos haría el favor de dejarnos en la estación para tomar el tren que nos llevará hacia el atracadero. Nos despedimos de nuestros familiares y partimos, al fin.

.

En un cuarto de hora ya habíamos llegado a la estación, bajamos todo el equipaje del auto. Alphose se acercó a mi oido mientras me abrazaba.

-¡Oye Winry!- En voz apenas audible musitó.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¡Que lo disfrutes, me refiero a mi hermano!- Salió riendo a carcajadas hacia el auto, dejándome roja como el carmín.

.

Edward me tomó de la mano para conducirme hacía la terminal, pude ver como las puertas automáticas se cerraban detrás nuestro y como la figura de Al se tornaba gris a la distancia.

Llevé las maletas hacia el hangar del tren mientras el enano cambiaba los boletos, en un parpadeo ya lo tenía a mi lado, sujetaba dos boletas de color blanco, sellado con nuestros nombres y un sello rojo con forma de flor de cerezo estampado sobre ellos.

Edward me tomó de la mano, parecíamos una pareja joven de recién casados. Se acercó a mi oído y declaró.

-Winry Rockbell, oficialmente empieza el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida.- Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro.

Mis pensamientos se hicieron añicos, trague duro. En ese instante solo podía pensar el algo que tenía concreto… será el mejor fin de semana que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>La estrofa anteriormente es parte de la canción "<strong>Today was a fairytale"<strong> de Taylor Swift.

*Traducción al español:

_"Hoy ha sido un cuento de hadas _  
><em>tu eras el príncipe <em>  
><em>Yo solía ser un damisela en peligro <em>  
><em>me tomaste de la mano y me levantaste a las seis <em>  
><em>hoy fue un cuento de hadas."<em>

* * *

><p><em>¡Oh Win! No sabe la que le espera en ese viaje sahdgkgkhfkf Buajajaja~ Soy mala por cortarlo acá xD<em>

_¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Háganme saber por medio de un __**REVIEW!**_

**_No se necesita usuario para dejar uno x3 eh._**

_Sé que me odian por demorarme tanto actualizando pero he tenido demasiados deberes y pues atravesé el año más duro en mi historia, muchas decepciones y depresiones u.u pero ya estoy bien y estoy de vuelta con ustedes! y de verdad les ruego que me perdonen y que sigan conmigo a lo largo de esta historia :3 Les agradezco millones por sus reviews y sus mensajitos privados, de verdad que me motivan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo a pesar de todo :3 _

_Y pues por ahí en un review me habían preguntado que de que país era, pues soy de Costa Rica país chiquito pero lindo jaja :3_

**_¡Chicas de paso les deseo que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad_**

**_que tengan un gran año nuevo lleno de éxitos! _**

**_Las quiero de verdad :3_**

**_._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Respondiendo reviews en orden~**

**.**

Miu Furinji:_ No me odies D: hago lo mejor que puedo x3 A lo mejor si muere xD eh bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)_

_Yimel Elric: Gracias linda, me alegra que te guste y gracias por entenderme, _bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)__

_Kyo Mustang: gsdfghhd gracias haha xD Descuida, le espera algo feo :3 _bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)__

_Otaku otsuaf: Me alegra que te guste y gracias! __bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)___

___Yureny: Y aquí está BOOM! haha espero que te guste, __bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)_____

_jigoku: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste! :) Pues verás... mi fic es UA (Universo Alterno) así que puedo darme el lujo modificar absolutamente todo, este fic tiene una temática adolescente por así decirlo, lo que es ser joven, sus líos, amoríos, aventuras... Por esa es la razón que decidí llevar la historia acabo en Japón, ya que me parece un país rico en cultura y en su modo de vida~ Claro alguna que otra cosa las tomé prestadas del rol en la vida de un estadounidense o europeo, incluso de un británico. Mas o menos de eso se trata, b__ueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)___

___Edwin29: Haha que linda x3 pues resultó que si era yo xD No te mentiré, la historia si lleva un poco de LingxWin y de hecho es para los celos de Ed sdgjlñfñfk soy tan mala(?) xD Y sí, un poquito de lemmon no le cae mal a nadie *pervy mode on bwahaha* xD __bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)_____

___Koral Kurosaki: Ayy linda gracias! ;v; haha gracias por haberme seguido con esta historia a lo largo de todo este tiempo~ Jamás lo abandonaré, puede ser que me demore mucho actualizando, es por falta de tiempo pero no lo abandonaré x3 Gracias linda, tú igual __bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)_____

___neerak22: Gracias, claro que sí! __bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)_____

___Gotchita: Lo lamento por haberme tardado ;n; pero espero que e haya gustado el capi~ __bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)_____

___Guest: No me mates! D: aquí esta la continuación y ya estoy trabajando en el capi numero 6~ __bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)_____

___Roxo Kirizame: Ayy ayy! Muchas gracias *u* Lo sé, Taylor es grandiosa ya escuchaste su nuevo álbum? Está bárbaro, de ahí saqué la inspiración para este capi x3 Y si lo pondré celoso bwahahaha xD Ah no te preocupes, te entiendo ayer terminé ese capi como a las 2 am xD De lo agradezco millones por todo y __bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)_____

___Edwin: Gracias haha, claro que habrá x3 __bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)_____

___Misa-Misa124: Muchísimas gracias linda, me alegra montones que te guste :3 Linda, me encantaría complacerte pero el lemmon lo coloqué en votación y la mayoría de las personas que leen mi fic lo quieren aunque sea lime... haré todo lo posible y pues de pido miles de disculpas de nuevo :c __bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :) PD: de verdad lo lamento, ojalá que me sigas leyendo~_____

_____Escribe123: Clarooooooo :D __bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)_______

_____AnLoAlchemist: Gracias por la espera, dime, que te pareció en capi? :3 __bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)_______

_____sOnIc: Aquí está y espero que lo hayas disfrutado :) __bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)_______

_____Charlotte Bennet: Ayy linda gracias por decir que es tu fic favorito, no sabes como me alegra escuchar eso! *le manda abrazos virtuales* ;v; jamás, no eres ninguna molestia x3 Y muchas gracias por los mensajitos privados, me disculpo por tardar tanto actualizando y te informo que ya trabajo en el capi 6 por que estoy de vacaciones c: __bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)_______

_____FullmetalEdwardElricAlchemis t: Ayy gracias gracias gracias x3 Claro que sí, trabajo en el próximo, un abrazo _______bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme~ chau! :)____________

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Bueno chicas, esto es todo! <strong>_____

_____**Un abrazo para todas y gracias por seguirme leyendo**_____

_____**de verdad me disculpo por el atraso y mis faltas ortográficas jaja ;v; **_____

_____**¡No leemos en la próxima!**  
><em>____

_____**Cuídense, chao~**_____

_____**xoxo.**_____


	6. Paraíso veraniego - Primera parte

¡Hola hola mis queridas lectoras!

.

Voy a escribir todo lo que pueda en mis ratos libres para traerles capítulos nuevos

les doy mil gracias a todas por seguirme leyendo significa muchísimo para mí :3

.

.

De antemano perdón por las faltas ortográficas. :)

.

**Advertencia:** Escenas moderadas y referencia a ciertos temas, se recomienda discreción. Las personas susceptibles por favor no lean.

¿A quién engaño? Que disfruten xD

.

Comenzamos...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

**Paraíso Veraniego: **

Primera Parte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Recuerdo cada puesta de sol, cada palabra que dijiste.

Nunca nos íbamos a decir adiós. Hasta que pudiera volver al paraíso veranero contigo; estaré ahí en un latido de mi corazón."

**- (Summer Paradise) Simple Plan ft. Sean Paul.**

**.**

*Estrofa traducida del inglés.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Winry.<strong>

.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar a nuestro destino. Después del tren subimos a un bote, luego arribar tomamos un taxi que nos dejó frente a nuestro hotel.

Se veía bastante lujoso, la puerta principal exhibía unos hermosos vitrales con temática marina, podía ver tortugas, peces, ballenas incluso un hermoso narval. Ed se acercó hacia la recepción mientras yo lo esperaba sentada en una especie de sala con muebles bastante cómodos y almohadas hermosas, tenía una mesita en el centro y encima de ella había un arreglo de flores precioso. _(N/A: Si alguna ves han visto la película de Studio Ghibli llamada Ocean Waves o Puedo Escuchar el Mar, imagínense el lobby del hotel y la salita como la escena en la película cuando están en un tipo de hotel de playa.)_

Creí que había algún problema ya que Ed estaba tardando demasiado, así que decidí ir a inspeccionar por mí misma. Me acerqué hacia la recepción donde él estaba ubicado.

.

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunté.

- Tranquila Win, todo está bien, ¿Por qué no regresas a sentarte o vas a inspeccionar el resto del hotel? Ha de ser hermoso.- respondió nervioso.

-Mejor me quedaré aquí por si me necesitas.- me acomodé los lentes.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó, sigilosamente se volvió en dirección al recepcionista, un hombre de escasos treinta años que vestía un jueguito azul orfanato que resaltaba una corbata de coloridos caracoles, tenía una insignia dorada con un nombre escrito, aparentemente se hacía llamar Mako.

-¿Pudo resolver el minúsculo inconveniente, señor Mako?- a Ed le empezaban a sudar las manos.

-Lo lamento joven Elric, solo nos queda una habitación disponible, en esta época del año hay mucha demanda ya que es temporada de precios bajos y muchos turistas nippones salen de viaje, aquí se les da prioridad a los que pagan en efectivo. Tampoco creo que valla a encontrar cupo en los demás hoteles, han estado abarrotados todos estos días. ¿Desea aún la habitación, señor?- preguntó el recepcionista.

-De acuerdo.- respondió resignado, sacó su tarjeta de crédito para pagar.

.

Lo estaba maquinando muy despacio. Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿UNA SOLA HABITACIÓN PARA LOS DOS? No, no, no. Había entrado en estado de shock mental, apuesto que mi piel había pasado de rosa pálido a color fantasma, estaba demasiado alarmada.

.

Un botones se nos acercó para tomar nuestras pertenencias para subirlas al carrito para llevarlas hasta nuestra habitación la cual estaba situada en la tercera planta. Tomamos el elevador para llegar más rápido. Yo por mi parte aún estaba en mi estado de shock mental, mientras Ed me llevaba del brazo guiandome, ya que por mí misma no podía caminar, las manos me temblaban y estaba más fría que un muerto.

.

Alrededor de unos 7 minutos ya estábamos frente a la puerta de la recámara. Estaba marcado el número 2013 en una placa metálica color bronce colocada en la entrada justo arriba del pestillo mirador. Ed sacó la llave, la cual consistía en una tarjeta y su lector; entonces se abrió y dejó a nuestra vista un cuarto en penumbra con una atmósfera abandonada, un olor a limpio conjugado con un aire melancólico se escapaba de el. El botones dejó nuestro equipaje justo afuera mientras nosotros nos disponíamos a entrar.

-¡Muchas felicidades a la feliz pareja, que perduren por una eternidad! ¡Mazel Tov!*- dijo el empleado antes de retirarse, una risita se le escapó entre dientes.

-¿QUÉ QUÉ? No, no, no somos nada de eso, te te equivocas..- el sudor me chorreaba por la frente, ¿acaso nos acabada de decir marido y mujer?

-Gracias.- Ed vaciló mientras lo despedía. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

.

Estaba demasiado apenada, enojada, eufórica y confundida para bromas, el enano por su parte la estaba gozando en grande.

Una vez dentro del cuarto cerré la puerta y mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró por mil; avancé. Esto no podía ser cierto, el apocento consistía en una sola cama tamaño King, tendida con sábanas beige compuestas de algodón egipcio, almohadas blancas y una cobija de peluche blanco que la arropaba simulando nieve recién caída, tan pura y blanca. Un escritorio con lámpara y su silla a juego, el baño, un closet y una mesa de noche. Estaba pintada de blanco con un tapiz a media pared de flores beige muy vintage.

.

Podía respirar la tensión en el ambiente. Edward se giró hacia mí muy lentamente.

-Yo.. yo no sabía nada, te lo juro. Había reservado dos habitaciones aparte antes de venirnos. Yo podría dormir en la alfombra.-

-¡NO! Es decir, no te preocupes. Tal vez podríamos compartirla o turnarnos…- le respondí nerviosa. Ed solamente asintió.

.

Acomodamos todas nuestras prendas en el armario, objetos en los cajones del escritorio y la mesita de noche. Eran alrededor de las 7:00pm cuando terminamos de desempacar, la tripa nos empezaba a rugir por comida así que decidimos bajar a buscar nuestra cena.

.

En unos pocos minutos ya estábamos frente al restaurante principal llamado Tony's. Un mesero bastante fino y redondito con un enorme bigote nos atendió, nos condujo hacia nuestra mesa para dos. Era pequeña en forma circular adornada con un bonito mantel de cuadros blanco y rojo. Tenía también un florero celeste exhibiendo un bello clavel rojo y una jarrita con pequeños breadsticks* que la adornaban por encima. En el lugar se podía respirar un ambiente muy italiano; ambos tomamos el menú al mismo tiempo y no dudamos en ordenar. Una lasagna por parte Ed y un spaghetti al pomodoro para mí, compartimos una botella de vino "Il Primo Amore di Giulietta". Charlamos un rato mientras nos traían la cena.

.

-¿Ed?

-¿Si Win?

-Gracias por todo, este ha sido el regalo más mágico que me han dado. Gracias por ser tan especial conmigo siempre y por estar ahí para mi cuando yo te he necesitado.-

-Winry no tienes nada que agradecer, mas bien al contrario. Gracias por ayudarme siempre con todos mis problemas en especial los amoroso jaja. Quería pasar tiempo contigo, tenemos mucho de no hacer nada juntos, eres mi mejor amiga y esto es lo menos que yo puedo hacer.- Con una sonrisa sincera Edward tomó un breadstick y lo empezó a comer.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente.

.

Después de cenar caminamos un rato por las zonas verdes y la piscina para bajar nuestra comida. Nos sentamos en unas sillas que estaban en la alberca, el cielo estaba estrellado, corría una cálida briza de verano, el cosmos estaba a nuestro favor para pasar un tiempo inolvidable, una pequeña sonrisa de luna se escondía traviesa mente jugueteando con las nubes. Todo era perfecto tal cuento de hadas exactamente como los de Disney.

.

-Sabes Win, nunca me había sentido tantas emociones en un solo día... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que me sentí libre absolutamente de todo, gracias.- Edward miraba a la luna, esta vertía su brillo sobre él dándole un aspecto casi divino. _Hijo de la Luna_, pensé.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti. No soy de esas personas que tienen muchos amigos y nunca nadie jamás me había dado un regalo tan bonito como este, incluso ni mis padres.- al pensar en ellos no pude evitar sentirme un poco nostálgica, hace dos años no los veo y de verdad los extraño. Ed pudo notar que el monstruo de la tristeza comenzaba de nuevo a atacarme. Dulcemente me tomó con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia su pecho en un cálido abrazo; sentía protección, que alguien por fin me quisiera aceptándome como verdaderamente soy. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, podía respirar su fragancia masculina. Estaba en un paraíso, en un paraíso veraniego.

.

Después de un largo rato abrazados decidimos volver a la habitación. Estaba segura de que nunca cambiaría que él me viera como su hermanita pequeña he indefensa a la cual tiene que proteger, por supuesto no quería que me seguirá viendo de esa manera. Aunque lo nuestro nunca se diera estaba feliz de tenerlo en mi vida.

.

Al llegar a la habitación la tensión nos atacó de nuevo, el aposento estaba iluminado por una tenue luz que hacía ver la cama algo misteriosa; mi estado de pánico volvió. Sabía que tenía que dormir con Ed, no había escapatoria; lo catalogaban como el "terror de las chicas" o "la fiera nocturna" en la secundaria, no quería imaginar el por qué se ese título.

.

-¿Te parece si compartimos?- Ed volteó a verme, estaba levemente ruborizado.

-De acuerdo.- le respondí, mi sistema nervioso completo estaba colapsando.

.

No quería que me hiciera daño esta noche ni menos vivir cualquier tipo de "aventura". Me dispuse a sacar algunas pijamas del armario; en ese momento me di cuenta que no había empacado ninguna solo una camiseta larga y extra grande estampada con un logo floral de "Miami Beach" que me cubría apenas lo necesario, que estúpida soy, pensé. Claro no había enfardado nada "decente" por dos razones. La primera, no pensaba en dormir con nadie ni lo haría nunca, pensé que tendría una habitación para mí sola, jamás imagine que la tendría que compartir con un chico, mi mejor amigo, con el que me trae loca. La segunda, estaba haciendo demasiado calor en la isla como para dormir cubierta, era verano y las temperaturas en Japón son muy elevadas, me bastaba con las sábanas de la cama y mi camisa.

Tomé la ramera y me metí al baño a cambiarme. Me saqué toda la ropa excepto por la interior, un sujetador rosa y una braguita blanca de encaje. Abrí muy despacio la puerta.

.

-Ed ¿estás despierto?-

-Sí.- sonaba cansado.

-¿Puedes cerrar los ojos un minuto? Sin hacer trampa por favor.-

-De acuerdo.-

.

Salí rápidamente del baño con pasos ágiles analizando la situación, podía durar una fracción de segundo en meterme a la cama y arroparme con las cobijas para que no notara mi escrupuloso atuendo de dormir. Error, quedé petrificada. Edward estaba tendido encima de la cama sin su camiseta y con los brazos cruzados por encima de su cabeza, solo traía un pantalón de dormir encima. Su pecho se movía muy suavemente al ritmo de su respiración, sus músculos bajaban y subían. Voy a morir, el corazón me daba saltos, estaba a punto de escupir lo por la boca, me sudaban las manos.

.

-¿Ya estás lista? Ocupo cepillarme los dientes.-

En un salto me metí en la cama y me arropé.

-¡Listo!- respondí agitada.

.

Él se levantó en dirección al baño. Su melena rubia caía suelta sobre su espalda contorneada y firme dando le un aspecto de "chico malo." ¿Acaso no se iba a poner algo para cubrirse? «Sucio», pensé.

Coloqué los lentes en la mesita de noche y me solté el cabello. Era el momento perfecto para hacerme la dormida antes de que viniera y se complicara la situación. Me pregunto ¿que pasaría si Rose se diera cuenta de esto? Tal vez mataría al pobre enano, o me mataría, quemaría y bailaría en mis cenizas, o a lo mejor ya lo ha experimentado muchísimas veces. No era tiempo para ponerme a pensar en respuestas estúpidas.

.

Ed salió en pasos tontos des baño, a los pocos minutos ya se había recostado a mi lado.

.

-¿Sigues despierta aún?- preguntó en un tono tranquilo.

-Sí.- no pude evitar responder, estaba siendo guiada por mis instintos. Él se volvió hacia mí, hasta quedar cara a cara. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, sus cabellos desarreglados encima de su cara, con una mirada comprensiva y una media sonrisa. Su cara era iluminada por la tenue luz de luna que se colaba entre las cortinas. Era hermoso.

Se acercó muy despacio hacia mí, nuestros alientos se rosaban, sentía un ligero cosquilleo en los labios, él endureció su semblante. Iba a besarme la mejilla estaba segura, pero cambio de dirección y todo pasó muy rápido...

.

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos, muy suave y despacio. Su aliento calló el mío, florecieron todas las emociones que tenía plantadas dentro de mí. Sus labios eran cálidos y encajaban a la perfección con los míos. Colocó su mano en mi mejilla caliente. No quería separarme. Y entonces fue ahí, postrada en aquella cama junto a la persona que más amo, fue ahí donde recibí mi primer beso. Sentía fuegos artificiales dentro de mi, el tiempo y espacio ya no me importaba.

.

_"¡Y vosotros, labios, puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso una concesión sin termino a la muerte rapaz!"_ no pude evitar en pensarlo, nuestra relación era imposible como la de Romeo y Julieta. Si nos descubrían estaríamos muertos.

.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero él de nuevo volvió a besarme, esta vez con más fuerza con ambas manos sosteniendo mi rostro, nuestros cuerpos se apegaron más en busca de calor. Me sentía mareada y feliz a la misma vez, tenía las palmas de mis manos frías llenas de sudor y la cabeza ardiendo. Si seguía así a lo mejor podría morir, pero no quiero que termine, quiero que este beso dure por siempre. Finalmente nos separamos lentamente, aún permanecíamos con nuestras frentes juntas mientras recuperábamos aire y nuestros ojos estaban cerrados, podía asegurar que vi una lluvia de estrellas fugases en mis párpados.

.

-Lo lamento mucho. Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba hacer esto.- me dijo suavemente entre jadeos, dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, fui yo la que me dejé llevar. Todo está bien.- poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo, dejándome ver aquellos orbes color oro, estaba segura que él era un ser angelical.

-No quiero lastimarte Winry. Tampoco te quiero dejar ir, lo cierto es que me gustas, no como mi hermanita pequeña, sino como tú. No tenía idea de cómo decírtelo y no soy muy bueno para esto. – acariciaba mi cara con su pulgar, podía notar los nervios en su voz, también su ansiedad, pero me estaba diciendo la verdad.

.

Yo también lo amaba y con locura, pero muchas cosas se interponían en nuestro camino.

Lo miré dulcemente y me limité a besarle de nuevo si darle una respuesta, era muy nueva y estúpida en el tema del amor, todo lo hacía con torpeza.

.

Me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo más hacia si, sus fuertes manos irradiaban protección. Enredé mis manos en su cabellera, tan sedosa y brillante como los mismos rayos del sol.

.

Él bajó por mi mandíbula hasta posicionarse en el hueco del cuello y empezó a besarme. Sino parábamos pronto sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien. Una parte de mí estaba aterrada y la otra quería continuar guiada por instintos animales de deseo. Sus labios me producían cosquillas, no podía evitar reprimir alguna u otra risilla.

Antes de que esto pasara a mayores actos, tomé su cara con dulzura y le planté un beso en su nariz, era chata y pequeña. Fue lo único que él mantuvo a través del tiempo.

.

-¡Ey! Aún no estoy lista… lo, lo lamento.- me sonrojé mucho, hundí la cabeza en su pecho. Ed empezó a reír sin parar, sus carcajadas se escuchaban por toda la habitación y amenazaban con dejarme sorda.

-Sabes que jamás haría "eso" sin preguntarte antes, JAJA.- se recostó sobre el respaldar de la cama.

-Lo sé, pero yo creí que como ya lo habías experimentado…-

-¿También crees todos los chismes del instituto? Winry soy virgen.- su tono era serio y avergonzado.

.

Quería esconder la cara, me iba a estallar de vergüenza. Por otra parte no aguantaba la risa, verlo confesarse de esa manera parecía un niño chiquito diciendo la verdad. No pude reprimir una risita maldosa.

.

-¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso?-

-Nada, virgen.-

-¡Cierra la bocota cuatro ojos!- me respondió con un puchero. Los dos estallamos en risas esta vez. Me recosté sobre él, sus latidos me tranquilizaron y así caí dormida en sus brazos.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Diccionario: <strong>

**Mazel Tov**: En Hebreo significa felicidades o buena suerte, se suele decir a una pareja de novios recién casados o en alguna festividad como un cumpleaños.

**Breadsticks:** pequeños palitos o trozos hechos de pan.

**"Il Primo Amore di Giulietta": **El primer amor de Julieta, es un vino.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Autora:**

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? En realidad no sé si voy muy rápido :( ustedes dicen chicas, ¿le bajo el ritmo a la historia? Porque me adelanté con su sorpresita azucarada haha porque las quiero mucho haha ;v; y vi los muchos reviews lindos que me dejaron.

Las aventuras de los chicos en los parques vendrán en el otro capítulo c: es que no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir la verdad, por eso este esta cortito, aparte no las quería hacer esperar mucho. Pero bueno... ya tienen su dosis de azúcar del día/noche de hoy jaja :3

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Respondiendo reviews!<strong>

**.**

**.**

Charlotte Bennet: Gracias por entenderme linda, me alegro muchísimo que seas paciente conmigo y que te guste mucho mi fic. Besitos, cuídate! :)

Guest: Me alegra millones que te gustara, Besitos, cuídate! :)

Arriane: cfggvgfvbhgfv perdona :( pero espero que te haya gustado! Besitos, cuídate! :)

Koral Kurosaki: cfnhrvbhbvhj y bien que te pareció? xD Besitos, cuídate! :)

Winry-chan12: perdona linda de verdad, los deberes del colegio me tienen como loca :( pero te agradezco millones que sea tu historia favorita, de verdad y que me tengas tanta paciencia :3 NO TE SUICIDES POR ESTA TONTA AUTORA D: perdona haha x3 Besitos, cuídate! :)

Miu Furinji: pero al menos ha leíste ahora ;v; haha mentiras, te lo agradezco. Besitos, cuídate! :)

Miki-Chansi: fvgehfvfvevgfvd GRACIAS AHAH! tu historia me causó mucha gracia y felicidad, de verdad me alegras te un montón la noche haha :D me alegra muchísimo que te gustara, ojala me sigas leyendo y dejandome reviews tan bonitos y cómicos como este! Besitos, cuídate! :)

Yuyu7: Muchas gracias linda! Besitos, cuídate! :)

Bianca de Elric: Ay muchas gracias de corazón y bueno, ojalá que te haya gustado este capi 1313 haha. Besitos, cuídate! :)

Gotchita: Perdona por la demora, pero de agradezco que siempre me leas de verdad me pone super feliz! Ojalá que te gustara el capi linda! Besitos, cuídate! :)

Yo: Muchas gracias linda! Besitos, cuídate! :)

Alice-sweet-dreamer: vbrtbvrbvbvbrtbvht MUCHAS GRACIAS :3 de verdad me alegra que te guste, ojala me sigas leyendo x3 Besitos, cuídate! :)

: Muchas gracias linda, te importaría mandarme el link de tu página por un mensaje personal? ahí lo discutiríamos mejor :) Besitos, cuídate! :)

nekita namikase: perdona, pero he tenido muchos deberes! u.u ojalá me sigas leyendo y me tengas un poquito mas de paciencia porfavor, hago lo mejor que puedo u.u Besitos, cuídate! :)

Icarus A: perdona, ojala me sigas leyendo x3 Besitos, cuídate! :)

Guest: Lo terminaré de seguro! :D Besitos, cuídate! :)

Amelia: claro que si lo terminare, Besitos, cuídate! :)

Estrella: me halaga mucho que te guste y tu cumplido, de verdad gracias! Besitos, cuídate! :)

Maria Antonela: Muchas gracias María, de seguro la terminaré! Besitos, cuídate! :)

LucyNyu: Me alegra un monton que te guste! Besitos, cuídate! :)

.

.

.

_¡Bueno chicas, esto es todo! Un abrazo para todas y gracias por seguirme leyendo, _

_de verdad me disculpo por el atraso y mis faltas ortográficas jaja ;v; _

_¡Nos leemos en la próxima!  
><em>

_____Cuídense, chao~_____

_____._____

_____**¡DÉJENME UN REVIEW SÍ?**_____

_____**¡NO SE NECESITA USUARIO PARA DEJAR UNO!**_____

_____**¡HÁGAN A ESTA AUTORA FELIZ!:D**_____

_____**.**_____

xoxo.


End file.
